Kikeoma and Reoka In the Land of the Dragon
by kikeoma
Summary: This is a sory on how Kikeoma gets her newly dicovered best freind Reoka to help her get Inuyasha to fall for her as hard as shes falling for him. That is once they meet anyway its all in the story.Kagome/Inu and OC/OC pairing!
1. Girls with rainbow tears

Kikeoma and Reoka

**Me: yeah can I get a couple of whoops over here!**

**Inu: Why?**

**Me: It's the first chapter in my first and all new online fanfic whoop whoop!**

**Inu: who cares people make them all the time and the best have me in them.**

**Me: oh be quiet what do you know. Oh right nothing hahaha now enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu and gang or Reoka. she belongs to my friend. I do own Kikeoma though.**

Chapter one

Girls with rainbow tears

What a night! The moons full the people are singing and dancing. Wow it's such a great night. Yeah that was Kikeoma's first thought that night. She whirled around the dance floor laughing and singing. People were giving her looks, but she didn't care. The night was young and so was she well for a half demon anyway. She looked at the moon and the twinkling lights around her. Her silver hair spun around and flowed with the air. Her kimono, made of green silk with blue designs of dancing dragons, swirled around her ankles. She was having a blast and she didn't care who saw. Men gave her looks, as if she were one of the most beautiful things in the world. Women looked at her with fire and jealousy in their eyes. Yes the night seemed perfect in this little village for Kikeoma. What a night it would be when she returned home, but let's not get to ahead of ourselves. Kikeoma was spinning around with one of the more handsome men she had danced with this evening. When she was done dancing with him she gave a quick bow and turned to go. A young girl stood in front of her. She took Kikeoma's hand and led her off the floor. "Well, Azuki what do you need?" she asked the young girl.

"A woman by the name of Reoka has asked to have a word with you at your cottage Kikeoma-san" Azuki said quietly. She gave a respectful bow and then wondered away back into the crowd. '_A woman by the name of Reoka, I don't know who she is. Who could she be? Why would she want to talk to me? How does she know who I am?'_ Kikeoma thought to herself. She hurried to her little cozy cream colored cottage and hurriedly went in through the dark wooden door. There was a loud quick rap on the large thick door followed by silence.

"Um, come in" Kikeoma said while straitening her kimono so it would lie more neatly on her body. A young woman about Kikeoma's age opened the door quietly right after Kikeoma finished speaking. She was clothed in a silky black kimono with red blooming flowers designs sewed on it in small elegant stitching. She glided soundlessly into the house and swiftly closed the door behind her. The she turned and strode proudly over to a chair and took a seat delicately placing herself in the chair. "Hello can I help you?" Kikeoma asked her in a cautious tone. She looked at this woman with a nervous feeling, then felt silly for being nervous at all. But she did admit that there was something oddly off about this beautiful stranger, she was very stunning even by Kikeoma's standards. She had sharp features that jumped out at you and grabbed you attention, but after your eyes watched her for a few moments they seemed to be a bit more gentle. Her beautifully shaped body curved in just the right places to be appealing, but not quite overwhelming. But there was still something about this mysteriously striking stranger that Kikeoma just couldn't place.

"Hello I'm Reoka and I'm here about your heritage. You my friend are more like me than you may think. You are a half demon of royal blood. Not much royal blood flows through your veins, but it's there."

"Excuse me I think you are looking for a different person" Kikeoma let out her stunningly light lovely laugh. "I'm defiantly not royalty or a half demon. I am nothing like you actually. How would you know anything about stuff like that anyway?" she looked quizzically at the woman dressed in the pretty dark clothing.

"Because I'm a half demon of royal blood and you are my closest friend weather you remember it or not." She put her steady intense gaze on the young girl who was in denial of the facts. Those emerald green eyes were so gentle and kind, but still they unsettled Kikeoma and made her jumpy. "Your eyes they are so different, such a shad of electric blue I have never seen before."

"Please you must not have the right person, I am a normal girl. Haha please you just need to believe me, alright." Kikeoma was getting a little irritated by this time. _Who is this woman to come and compare me to herself. She is so brave as to accuse me of being half demon! Me! Hah this is a laugh._

"Your eyes they are a darker shade of blue now, have I upset you? Please you must believe me." As she said this she gracefully raised her hand to her high ponytail and pulled down her long, dark, silky hair, when it finally landed by her waist Kikeoma's eyes where huge. This stranger came to her and now Kikeoma saw what had made her so uneasy. This woman had two dark fennec ears with red tips. Kikeoma let a tear slip from her eye. It was true she must be a half demon as this woman claimed. Reoka gently took the tear from her cheek and lifted it to shimmer in the light. It looked as if a rainbow was trapped in that one tiny tear. Reoka let a small tear fall down the side of her face. She caught it as it hit the edge of her jaw and lifted it to the finger with Kikeoma's tear on it. "Your eyes look as a stormy sea does. Our tears match you are my friend and you are of royal blood" _Wow all that deduced from one tiny tear. _

(Sorry its short but I'll leave you on a cliff hanger)

**Me: hah my first chapter finished, eat that InuYasha**

**Inu: Aw that's nothing special I could do better**

**Me: hah I'd like to see you try**

**Reoka: yeah don't even go there InuYasha Kiki and I could both whoop your butt in story telling**

**Inu: yuck not even going to argue with you then**

**Me and Reoka: hah we win *Squeal***

**Me: hah so I guess I leave you on a cliff for now bye.**


	2. Deceitful Mirror

**Me: ok here is another chapter hope it fills you with joy.**

**Reoka: hah with you writing this story I don't think they will be abel to stay awake.**

**Me: oh sure that was so smart. You really need to come up with some better insults Reoka**

**Reoka: ha well at least my Casanova acts like a man**

**Inu and Me: hey whats that suppose to mean**

**Reoka: it means your not a man so get over it oh and by the way forget Casanova he comes in later totals and enjoy**

**Me: Hey that was my line *glares* enjoy**

**Reoka: Please don't kill me, please don't kill me**

"Your eyes they are a darker shade of blue now, have I upset you? Please you must believe me." As she said this she gracefully raised her hand to her high ponytail and pulled down her long, dark, silky hair, when it finally landed by her waist Kikeoma's eyes where huge. This stranger came to her and now Kikeoma saw what had made her so uneasy. This woman had two dark fennec ears with red tips. Kikeoma let a tear slip from her eye. It was true she must be a half demon as this woman claimed. Reoka gently took the tear from her cheek and lifted it to shimmer in the light. It looked as if a rainbow was trapped in that one tiny tear. Reoka let a small tear fall down the side of her face. She caught it as it hit the edge of her jaw and lifted it to the finger with Kikeoma's tear on it. "Your eyes look as a stormy sea does. Our tears match you are my friend and you are of royal blood" _Wow all that deduced from one tiny tear. _

Chapter two

Deceitful Mirror

"You can't be serious! No, no, no, no I am not a half demon. I can't be I refuse to believe it." Kikeoma was almost screaming, now she was trying to calm down, but it was so hard. How could she be expected to calm down when so much was being sprung on her. Large tears rolled down her face. _My whole world is crumbling. My popularity with my friends, my normal life, my school and my teachers, everything I've know has been a lie._

"Please calm down you need to stay calm. You just haven't been aware of it, but slowly your change has been taking place. Your ears are almost completely grown into their colors. You need to see yourself. Look at your tail Kikeoma it's so beautiful how you could be so ashamed of your beauty! What's your problem? Being a half demon is a blessing, you should be proud of it." Reoka said. The anger was building inside her, how could this girl be so naive to not want to be a half demon? It was crazy, what she had said was true if you were a half demon you should be proud of it. Reoka was, and it confused and angered her to see someone try to convince themselves they wert really half demons.

"NOOOOOOOO this can't be happening. Not to me not now. My life was perfectly fine then you came along and ruined it. Why would you do something like that to me?" Kikeoma was now officially freaking out. She was crying and speaking thru sobs. She looked so sad and unhappy yet was able to seem graceful and composed at the same time.

"Ok shut up RIGHT NOW! You are acting like a child. Sniveling because I'm telling you something you don't want to hear. Well guess what this something is real and happening to you so get over it. I mean come on. You are acting like a little brat when she can't have what she wants. This is a very special thing to be happening to you. And to not embrace it is like turning away a piece of life that is essential to you. Your royal blood has held back the change for quite some time and I don't understand why it's happening now, but it is just accept it. Alright you ok now?" Reoka asked the now sniffing Kikeoma. Even with her puffy red eyes she made them look beautiful to. "You are a very special you know that? No matter what you do to distort you features you manage to look pretty. Do you know how hard that is? I even have trouble with it sometimes." Kikeoma sniffed once and took out a tissue. She blew her nose loudly to clear it out less lady like than her appearance would make people think. She cleared her throat and then looked at Reoka.

"Why haven't I ever seen any differences because I swear I looked at myself in the mirror before I left for the party?" Reoka looked at her then put on a mysterious smile.

"Mirrors can be deceitful sometimes. You know that." She nodded as if she was one of the wises people in the world to have said something so clever. Kikeoma just looked at her for a bit then turned her head to the mirror. Then let out a small gasp and leaned toward it. _Ears I have actual fox ears. What was it Reoka said that they have almost grown into their full colors or something. But they are so pretty. The look so white with such a small bit of the tip colored black I almost missed it._ She put her hand to her ears and felt them all over. _There so soft and silky. Why they look so natural that they are on my head._ She turned her head back to look at Reoka. "Now that's better don't be so sad your ears are so pretty and I think all the guys will go crazy for you. Buy the way how many half demons do you think live in your little village? One? Two? Well no there are actually 5 living here three males and four females myself included. You look so much prettier than the other girls though. They don't come from royalty though so obviously they won't have the strips your hair has."

"Wait my hair is going to change? What's going to happen to it?" she looked at Reoka curiously. She stroked her light hair softly trying to feel if had changed at all.

"Don't worry it will only get three stripes of blue in the back underside of your hair. No one will notice it. You look perfectly fine because it's basically hidden. Well you will get two blue stars on the back of our shoulders, but there small." Kikeoma looked at herself once more in the mirror. _Brace yourself chicky your life is about to get a whole lot different from now on._

**Me: There you have it chapter two complete.**

**Reoka: Ok can you get this story rolling next time I want you to bring in some new charters.**

**Inu: Yeah when do I come in?**

**Me: hey you guys wait your turn and don't you dare blow the story or else**

**Reoka: hmph fine be that way then but you better watch yourself or next chapter I may get ya. Hah**

**Inu: well whatever you know what I don't care if I don't even come into the story.**

**Reoka and Me: yes you do you know you do**

**Me: come back for my next chapter till then bye bye**


	3. Beauty in Him?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Reoka and Casanova**

**Me: Ok chapter three and I will make it longer this time.**

**Reoka: finally I've been waiting for my…**

**Me: SHHHHH are you trying to ruin the story. Gosh.**

**Inu: what do I come in?**

**Me: I don't know you will have to wait and see now lets get going.**

Chapter 3

Beauty in him!?

Kikeoma got up from the chair she was sitting in. "Are you going to be reasonable now?" Reoka asked as she looked up from her seat.

"Hey did anyone ever tell you your name rhymes with tapioca? It's really quite funny that way." CLUNK a delicate fist slammed down on top of Kikeoma's head. "Ouch what the crap was that for? Oof. Wow that really hurts oooooouch" Kikeoma yelled tapping her head. She gave Reoka a look that would have killed her if looks could kill.

"Don't say stupid stuff like that you moron. If you hadn't noticed I don't take stuff like that from just anyone." She looked at Kikeoma. She was putting on quite a show herself. She watched as she put a fake hurt look in her eye. Small tears swelled in her eyes. "Oh what a little actress you're so full of it." Kikeoma let a tear slip down her perfect cheek.

"I didn't think I was just anybody. I thought I was your best friend, your true pal, the one you trust completely."

"Don't go putting words in my mouth Kiki. Yes you're my best friend, but who said I trust you completely. Hun I don't trust anyone, but myself completely. Hah, but nice try there little one."

"Ahh do not ever call me little on, ever or you'll be really sorry." She stood up from a fake sob and looked Reoka directly in the eye. "Got it, _hun_." She said sarcastically.

"Hah your eyes turn to icy blue when you're angry. That makes so much sense. So are you ready to go meet a couple of special people?" she opened the door and looked at Kikeoma.

"Hah do I have a choice?" Reoka shook her head "Yeah that's kind of what I thought." She gave a sigh and then started toward the door. Out side the party's mood had slowed dramatically. The people mingled and talked more casually. Kikeoma looked at the people that she had been one of not so long ago. "Will I ever fit in again? How will they accept me?"

"They can't see your ears or tail unless you choose them to." (Yes I know this is a lot different from the actual manga, but come on just go with it ok?)

"Oh is that why I couldn't see the other half demons?"

"Yeah probably, I mean you can block from other demons and half demons, but it's really hard." The young girl Azuki from earlier in the party came over to Reoka and Kikeoma. Kikeoma gave an involuntary gasp of shock; Azuki had beautifully soft brown ears that were tipped with black. "Hello Azuki you're looking well." Reoka addressed the young girl as if she had known her, her whole life.

"As are you lady Reoka. I see that Kikeoma has finally found out about her heritage. Nice of you to finally join us."

"Azuki, I had no idea that you were half demon. Why did you never tell me?"

"With all due respect lady Kikeoma, you would have taken the news badly either pretending I was not and going into a strong state of denial, or you would have freaked out and told everyone I was crazy and that I had gotten myself bitten by or some other absurd story about me turning myself into a demon."

"Yeah you pegged her. She completely lost it when I told her about her being a half demon." Kikeoma gave Reoka another nasty look telling her to shut up. Of course she didn't care or listen to her warning eyes. "Anyway are you going to the meeting tonight? I'm dragging Casanova along with me."

"Of course I don't like missing our meetings I barely see any of the others as it is."

"Yes, well we will see you there then." They gave each other quick bows and then walked past each other. Kikeoma follows Reoka for a little while. _What meeting? Who is Casanova? What did she mean by "we will see you there"? Did she mean me cause if she thinks I'm going anywhere near half demons I don't know, well she can forget it then._ "Kikeoma if you have a question then ask me."

"well I don't know about this meeting, I don't want to rush into anything you know." _There now she can't bring me anywhere near them_.

"Aww isn't that cute your scared, well don't be you'll be fine. Hah well hey I bet at least the guys will like you." Kikeoma deflated. _Dang I thought that would work for sure._ "Azuki is only one of the five other demons. There is also Bara, Ki, Kurohyou, and Tori. They will all love to meet another demon of royalty." Kikoema looked at Reoka blankly. Then she turned her face away and just followed Reoka down the street. _Such a perfect night turned into a disaster by one simple thing. What would have happened if this woman had never showed up around here?_ "Kikeoma are you ok you look pale and your eyes look as if water has been poured onto a blue paint. What's going on inside your head?"

"Hah as if I would tell you." She snapped. "It's none of your business what's going on in my head." She snarled at Reoka.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice, see if I ever try it again." She turned away from Kikeoma and quickened her pace. Kikeoma lowered her eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Look Reoka I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just was a little upset that you hit the truth dead on. I am scared, but not for that reason." Reoka stopped, but didn't turn around. "what scares me is all of this happening to me so fast and not knowing what to do. Because you probably know this, but I'm so use to having control over my life that when change final came it through me off. I don't like feeling like I have to be carful and watch my back every second, but I guess it can't be help, it's just how it is. So basically I'm sorry for snapping at you. Can you please please please forgive me? Pleaseeeeeee!?" Kikeoma looked hopefully at Reoka for a reaction. What happened was even less expected than it would have been for the sky to start raining ducks. Reoka turned and gave Kikeoma a huge hug. Kikeoma stood stiff for a second before relaxing with relief. Then she laughed and through a huge hug back.

"Kikeoma you're even more ready than I could have ever thought. Your denial in the beginning was a little concerning, but the rate you got over it was amazing. It makes me so happy to be able to tell the others that I can start training with you right away. Do you know how hard it is to find a good training partner these days? It's awful and don't even get me started on how many girly girl demons I've gone through waiting for your change."

"You have been waiting for me to change? You know that sounds kind of weird. Oh well I don't think anything could be any stranger right now than it is already." She looked around at all the people and smiled. _Nothing has really changed; I still look the same to them. No one will be able to tell and life will go on for them normally. For me well I don't really have any idea what's going to happen to me, but at least I've got a friend to go through this with._ Kikeoma looked at Reoka and sighed. _This is defiantly going to take some getting use to._ "So where are we going o wise one? I mean we are going to the meeting, but you said that was later."

"Yes it is later. Right now I'm taking you to meet my Casanova. He's going to be the first male demon you meet since your change, but don't worry he looks like any other guy just with ears and a tail."

"Ok well then I won't worry." She followed Reoka to the village gate. She looked around and couldn't see anything. "Reoka are you sure he's coming? I don't see anyone here."

"Well why should you he's here already. He obviously isn't in his human form. Look here Kikeoma." Reoka pointed to a small animal walking over to Reoka. _Of course why wouldn't he be a fennec demon? I mean come on you think she would hook up with a wolf or something? No she seems like the purebred kind of girl. Oh well I don't really feel surprised. _Kikeoma raised her eye brows as Reoka picked up the small fennec and rubbed its ears. "Hey what are you staring at he likes it when I scratch his ears. Anyway he may not look really beautiful on the out side, but the beauties inside him." The fennec rubbed his head against Reoka's hands. The _beauty in him?! What is that suppose to mean? O well,_ _I wonder what animal I turn into._

"What animal can I transform into Reoka?" Kikeoma looked at Reoka for a minute, before Reoka lifted her head up to look at Kikeoma.

"I'm not sure I guess we should go figure that out." _I guess I've got a lot of stuff in store for me. Yeah that sounds great. Oh lalala oh I'm not sure Kiki I'm just sprung all this on you so now lets go test your sanity even more by making you transform instead of just tell me what I am. Yeah sounds like loads of fun._

**Me: Hah there it's longer and a new person came in.**

**Reoka: Oh yeah wow one new person amazing.**

**Inu: Yeah he's not really that big of a new person anyway.**

**Reoka and Me: What!?**

**Reoka: He is a big person in this story**

**Me: hey take that back this guy is in the story a lot, why would you even say that**

**Inu: Ahh sorry I take it back jeeze**

**Me: hah that's what I though. See you next chapter.**


	4. Foxes tell lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Reoka and Cassinova**CassinovaCassinovaCassinova

**Me: Haha I bet the suspense Is killing you right now!**

**Reoak: No not really I just wish you would get on with the story**

**Me: Well someone is defiantly impatient for my so called dull story.**

**Inu: well I do kind of want to see what happens to**

**Reoka: Fine I want to know what happens in your stupid story. ok?**

**Me: yep good enough for me. On with the FanFic.**

Chapter 4

Foxes tell lies

"well what are you staring at? You will end up changing into your animal form to it's really quiet simple an it makes getting around a lot easier." Reoka said looking at Kikeoma. She allowed the dark fennec to leap out of her arms.

"Well I'm just a little surprised is all? I mean you seem like a little bit of a control freak at times and I barley know you. Now he's in a relationship with you so I can only imagine how sorry I feel for him. Well it's mostly that I'm surprised about how your in a relationship is all."

"Um I won't take offence to that, though I should, for your sake and mine. Yours so I don't beat the crap out of you and mine so I don't get any blood on my new kimono. Anyway you are going to need a new outfit for the meeting tonight so I though that my Cassinova could join us so we could get a guys perspective on it as well." As Reoka was saying this the fennec started to change and take on a more human appearance. He started to get bigger and his paws turned into hands that were tanned and rough from work. He grew taller and was about 6' 2" standing next to Reoka made her look short. He wrapped his arm around he waist and pulled her over to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "yeah nice to see you too, but lets move we need to get a move on. We have to find something for Kike to wear tonight."

"ahh so this is the famous Kikeoma I've herd so much about. Well it's nice to see you have finally made your change, but I don't recall you telling me she was of royal blood. How very interesting. Well Kikeoma nice to meet you I am Cassinova" he said giving her a bow. Kikeoma bowed back and turned toward Reoka. She gave her a questioning look and tilted her head to the side just a bit.

"why exactly do I need to get a new outfit for this meeting?" she twirled in her blue kimono. "I rather like this one myself. Though now with the ears I could probably find something to match better." She grabbed Reoka and twirled her around. "See you did a great job because the red flowers on this kimono really bring out the red tips of your ears and tail."

"No what I mean is we have to get you a ceremonial kimono that shows you have just changed. But don't worry it only has meaning to Demons or Half demons. But now we need to go figure out what animal you can transform into." She took Cassinova's hand and walked toward the edge of the forest. Kikeoma grudgingly followed them into the forest. _What have I gotten myself into? How exactly are we going to figure out how to change my form from human to my animal? Won't I just end up being a fox?_ She walked faster past the trees and found she could easily maneuver around things and over other smaller things that would trip a human's clumsy feet. She had lost sight of both Reoka and Cassinova and she was getting a little worried. She paused in her spot for a minute and listened for any sound that could give her any sign of where Reoka or Cassinova might be. She herd the bending of a branch under the weight of someone. She listened as it snapped back when that someone jumped off. She turned herself to the side quickly and darted about five feet in the opposite direction. She turned around and snatched a tree branch and swung herself up on it. She held herself very still and listened for the person. She herd someone running through the wet grass feet licking the earth just barely every step as if they were almost flying. "Come out, come out where ever you are Kiki you can't hide forever." Reoka said snapping the branch Kikeoma was on back and letting it fly. Kikeoma leaped off the branch flipped herself in the air and landed in a defensive crouch. She got ready to fight off Reoka if necessary.

"I thought you were my friend? But now you're attacking me?"

"No I'm just trying to piss you off enough to make you transform; though that might be tough because you seem very level headed being so young and all. That's alright its better because it will take more rage so that you will transform much easier than if you were a short fuse." She leaped at Kikeoma and started to through jabs ant her. Kikeoma had lightning fast blocks countering every one of Reoka's jabs.

"how is fighting going to make me angry? It just seems pointless to me."

"That's because I've been playing fair." She said and she threw her left hand quickly to punch Kikeoma in the face. Kikeoma threw up her hand and grabbed Reoka's hand and Reoka smiled. She darted past Kikeoma's face and grabbed her hair. She yanked down hard on the soft locks and Kikeoma gave a short screech. She slapped her hand out of her hair and gripped her left hand tightly. She looked at Reoka's right hand and saw a few strands of her hair glisten in the silvery light that shone through the trees. Kikeoma twisted Reoka's hand slowly and herd a small gasp from the demon woman. "Finally were getting somewhere lets see what happens if I…" she grabbed the sleeve of the kimono and pulled at it. There was a small tearing sound and the kimono started to rip. Kikeoma jabbed her hand at Reoka's and smacked it away with a huge amount of force. "Hah so we have found your weakness, if I just mess with your looks a bit. Tweaks a little something here tweak a little something there. Hah so young you don't even realize how unimportant looks are to us demons." She threw her hand out and sliced Kikeoma's cheek leaving a stripe of red. Kikeoma smelt blood and felt a sear as her blood ran down her cheek. She frowned and turned her head away from Reoka and ran a finger along the deep scratch on her cheek. She turned back towards Reoka and growled deeply.

"You don't even know what you just did. Your going to wish you hadn't done that to me. I only have my looks to go on" she wailed thrusting herself forward at Reoka. She extended her claws and swiped angrily at the woman's face. When Reoka dodged and blocked it only pushed her further towards the state of mine to do her first change. "I'll make you regret that and then well see who's laughing." Kikeoma screamed enraged at the snickering Reoka. Kikeoma lunged again and both of her eye's changed completely blue. She stopped short and stood quivering rooted to her spot. Her hands curled up into balls then unfurled and then curled them up again.

"Kike your so close don't fight it." Reoka screamed at Kikeoma to keep her in that state. She lifted her leg back and slammed it forward into Kikeoma's shin. Kiki started to shake and then there was the sound of a howl that came from deep within her and her ears grew out and thinned. She jumped down on all fours and began to morph into a white furry thing. She gripped the ground pulling up grass and dirt as she pulsed. Her muscles moved under the thin silks and her lips curled back to show elongated canine teeth. Her blue eyes turned a deep brown and her lashes got longer and she snapped her jaws. Her snout grew out and tipped with a black shiny nose. Her hands and feet grew large paws and claws on them and her back arched down. Kikeoma stood panting in the moons light tongue lolling out of her huge powerful jaws. She lifted her head to the moon and let out a howl that rattled the watching Reoka. "Well that was unexpected wasn't it?"

"I should say so" Cassinova said coming out from the trees wrapping his arm around Reoka's hips.

"What the… what am I? This is not a fox." Kikeoma said shaking her head out letting her ears flop around. She lifted her huge paw up to look at them with her large brown eyes. "I'm a freak! I didn't even turn into my animal! What's the matter with me? Waaaaaa!"

"Well she seemed level headed anyway" Reoka sighed and bent down to stare into Kikeoma's eyes. "look you're a wolf alright and even in your animal form you don't look to bad. I guess that foxes can tell lies sometimes. You my friend happen to be one of those rare demons that manage to somehow end up being able to change into two different animals. For you it just happens to be and arctic fox and a snow wolf. Two completely worthless animals I would say."

"What exactly am I suppose to do with a wolf and a fox? They aren't good fighters. Well the fox could slip around easily and be undetected but I don't know. It doesn't seem fair." Cassinova looked at the two women perplexed at the change that had suddenly come on. First at Kikeoma for doubting her own animals and Reoka for prodding at her like that.

"What has gotten into you two? Kikeoma I mean no disrespect when I say that both of those animals are fine creatures. And Reoka I'm surprised at you for telling her that they were worthless. I'm sure as time passes that you'll come to love both of them." The two girls looked at Cassinova blankly. Then they blinked and sent a sly look at each other. Then Kikeoma cracked a smile, which in wolf form looked kind of funny and Reoka gave Cassinova a huge hug.

"Cassinova that was about the nicest thing I've ever herd and it proved exactly what I wanted. Thanks a bunch babe." She disconnected herself from him and turned back to Kikeoma with glittering eyes. "Now we have to go and get you a new kimono to wear for your ceremony tonight." She pressed her fingers on Kikeoma's back right where it arched up. Kikeoma's legs stretched forward and her muzzle shortened and returned back to its fleshy form. Her white hair retracted back into her and her teeth returned back to normal. Her paws reformed into fingers and palms. When she was finished changing she sat panting on the ground back in her original forum with her robe gathered around her. She lifted herself off of her knees and stood. She brushed off her kimono and straitened up.

"how did you do that?"

"Easy it's called your force point. Everyone has one just in different places; I only knew where yours was because I've known you so long. You'll remember where mine is eventually, but we can take it slow for a while." She grabbed Kikeoma's and Cassinova's hands and ran towards the edge of the forest fast. Kiki tried to stop figuring that she would be dragged across the ground. But she found that Reoka's quick body moved forward and Kikeoma kept up right along. They burst out of the woods and Kikeoma stopped to a halt. Her nose was twitching and she had her eye's closed tight. "What's wrong?" Reoka asked her.

"nothing" she said continuing on. _What was that smell, it was so amazing like nothing I've ever smelt before._ Kikeoma was still pondering over the interesting smell when they entered back into the village. Reoka calmly walked through the crowded streets with ease having almost everyone move out of her way. Kikeoma could hear all the different voices whispering about the darkness they felt pulsating from her very essence as they stood there. As soon as she passed the people crowded the streets once more smiling and talking and waving at Kikeoma. (At this point I am going to tell you that I'm calling Kikeoma Kiki because I get tired of typing the whole name out. Sorry but I'm lazy). She passed nodding and helloing to everyone. Cassinova was holding Reoka close to him and the pair were making there way through the crowd getting further and further away from Kiki. Kiki frowned at how far ahead the two were getting. She was a level headed person for the most part. But if Kiki got frustrated her mood changed and people noticed just how moody she would get. They cleared a path for her as she glided toward the couple who were now holding hands under the sky walking through the streets. She caught up to the pair and smiled at them moving to right behind them as to not get sucked back into the crowd of colorful kimonos. As they walked Kiki thought about the different demons that would be at the meeting tonight. _Will they be full demons or half? Who are the guys and the girls? Do I know them already? I wonder if they know I'm a demon?_ She bumped into the two demons in front of her as they stood still. They both were growling slightly. Kiki peered out from behind the couple to see a young wolf demon standing there. (For those of you who think that it's kouga your wrong so just read the story.) Kiki looked at the dark black ears and tail that were moving around quickly as if searching for something. His Green eyes peered at the couple uninterestedly and his dark brown hair stirred in the wind. Kiki smiled at the young wolf demon. _He's cute_ she thought _Is he one of the demons we will meet tonight at the meeting?_ The wind shifted and blew down toward the three of them and Kiki's eyes widened as the smell hit her. The smell was wonderful, but she could place it. _He must be what I smelt earlier. What is that scent?_ When his eyes fell on Kiki they glinted almost as if he was trying to get her to look at his eyes. He smiled warmly and stared at Kiki moving forward. Reoka and Cassinova moved automatically in front of Kiki shielding her from the demons gaze. She let out a little whine to show her discontent at the move. Reoka looked back at her and frowned.

"We don't know who he is Kiki. He could be dangerous or some threat that you would willingly walk into. Sorry we have to have you unharmed for the meeting tonight. So get over it." She gruffly said pulling Kiki along behind her. Cassinova stood on her left and shielded her from the demon. Kiki looked over her shoulder back at the demon who was now growing smaller as the move along. The three demons turned into a small kimono shop. Kiki looked around at the small area. It was filled with fabrics of different kinds and smelt like lavender. "Bara you in here?" Reoka called.

"Yeah hold on for a second." A woman's voice said coming out from the back of the shop. A few seconds later the person followed the voice. She came out in a light blue kimono scattered wit orange flowers. Her hair was curled into perfect ringlets that bounced as she moved around. Her hart shaped face light up with a big smile and her golden eyes shimmered with happiness. Her fluid movements matched her petit frame and fine build. She moved lightly around the floor with a small spring in her step. Her rabbit ears moved around on the top of her head and flopped over as she tilted her head to one side looking at Kiki. "well it's about time." She said placing her elbow on the counter and placing her face on top of her little fists. "I was hoping it would be another girl. There are already to many guys as it is. So how can I help you?"

"Well Bara my friend here need a new ceremonial kimono to wear for the meeting tonight." Reoka said pulling Kiki up in front of the small demon.

"Hmm ok so what animal do I need to incorporate into it?" she said circling around Kiki looking at her figure.

"Arctic fox and wolf." Reoka told the woman.

"Oh fun I haven't put two animals in a kimono since your kimono Reoka." The rabbit demon said pulling Kiki into the back to take her measurements. "Lift your arms please." Kiki lifted her arms and looked at the demon woman. _Reoka can change into two different animals too? Interesting._

"So what two animals can Reoka do? I mean she can obviously change into a fennec, but what's her other animal?"

"it's not really my place to tell you that. Sorry, but I will make you the nicest kimono I can manage to whip up."

"Oh ok thanks anyway."

"Kikeoma Cassinova and I are going to go pick up a couple of things for the meeting to night. Stay here with Bara ok?

"Ok don't worry I'm not a child, I think I can handle it ok."

"Alright but seriously stay out of trouble." She said pulling Cassinova out of the store after her.

"Oh no worries there I can totally stay out of trouble." She spun around to the door back to the front. "Bara I'm just going to go wait in the front of the store and maybe look at some of the fabrics."

"Alright I'm just working on your kimono." Kiki walked to the front of the store and looked at all of the fabrics. She ran her hand over a yellow fabric with red-yellow flowers on it.

"That is a very nice piece. I would guess around a few hundred for a yard." A man's voice said behind Kiki. She jumped and swirled around to face the green eyes demon. "sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Kiki looked at him and his smell hit her. It was the same one from the demon that Reoka and Cassinova had kept from her. She turned to go back to the inner part of the shop. "Really I am sorry." He said catching her arm with his warm hand. He loosened his grip and she pulled her arm away. "Well I guess I am just suppose to have trouble today. Look I'm rally sorry. My name is Rontu." He said sticking his hand out. Kiki looked at it then looked up at his face. His green eyes captivated her. She gave a small gasp and he smiled. "Yes most people do react that way to them." He said taking a step forward. She tore her eyes away from his and turned quickly away. He gave a slight growl and she started toward the door to the back. "I'll see you again soon Kiki don't forget that." She turned around to respond but he was gone. She frowned and turned back to the door. When she entered the back Bara wasn't there.


	5. The gang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Reoka and Cassinova**

**Me: Haha well I guess that was an all around sucky chapter. But no worries this should be better… I hope**

**Reoka: No worries I bet it will be great! As long as my Cassie and I are in it.**

**Cassinova****: Honey cake please don't call me that… it's girly**

**Reoka: So what it's my pet name for you so get over it**

**Inu: you know your chapters would be loads better if you gave the people what they wanted.**

**Reoka, Me, and ****Cassinova****: And that is?**

**Inu: ME! Oh and I suppose the gang too. Although me mostly**

**Me: *sigh* … so self centered**

**Inu: I am not, I mean the manga this is under is called INUYASHA**

**Me: I guess, well on with the fic**

Chapter 5

The gang

Last time

His green eyes captivated her. She gave a small gasp and he smiled. "Yes most people do react that way to them." He said taking a step forward. She tore her eyes away from his and turned quickly away. He gave a slight growl and she started toward the door to the back. "I'll see you again soon Kiki don't forget that." She turned around to respond but he was gone. She frowned and turned back to the door. When she entered the back Bara wasn't there. _Oh this does not look good!_

_Oh no, This is soooo bad, what am I suppose to do? Should I go looking for Reoka and __Cassinova__ or stay put like they told me?_ Her wide eyes whipped around the room looking for any signs of forced entry… or exit. The kimono hung on the mannequin half done and motionless, the vibrant animals contrast with the pure white of the base. One side was decorated with the beginnings of a wolf in mid stride; the other half was an elegant half stitched fox sitting its tail wrapped around its front legs. She ran into the front of the shop and her eyes looked around the area, from one vibrant fabric to another. She closed her eyes slowly and let the quiet embrace of darkness wash over her body and mind. Her mind calmed and she began to think about her options, she could stay and wait for them to come back to where she was. The problem with that was that she was going to worry the whole time while waiting, not to mention that Rontu character knew where she was, alone or not that was bad enough in its self. She could also go outside into the moon lit night and look for them, which could also turn out disastrous. _Well it's not like I can't protect myself if I need to. I'm not that weak._ She opened her eyes in determination and headed stubbornly towards the door. When she slid her hot hand onto the cool smooth door knob she frowned and faltered. _But what will Reoka do if she finds out I went out against her will? Oh well not like she can really do anything anyway._ She stood trying to make herself open the big wooden door. _But Reoka can be so scary; do you really want someone like that angry at you?_ She took her sweaty hand from the cold door knob and turned back to the room full of fabrics. She looked at the room as she began to pace back and forth trying to obtain her courage and stay calm. _No I can do this, I know I can. What could she possibly do to me?_ (Leave that to your imagination.) She faced the door and took a deep breath before she swiftly open it. She took a timid step out into the warm night and found that there were only a few couples left walking slowly along the streets. _What time is it? Has it really gotten that late?_ She turned to go down the street to her left and saw a pair of green eyes glinting at her from a darkened alleyway. _Great let's just keep adding to my ever growing list of problems, shall we?_ She sighed, turned and started toward the gates in the opposite direction of the alleyway. She detected the faint sound of someone following her quietly through the streets. The scent was different than that of Rontu's though; this scent smelt more like a sweet flower of sorts. Kiki quickened her pace a bit and so did the unknown follower. She began to get frustrated and spun on the stranger, but when she looked behind her there were only humans walking lazily along the streets. She caught the smell again, but was coming from the direction she was facing. She felt the aura of a demon, but none were to be found. She shook her head and continued on in the direction of the front gate. After about five minutes of walking and listening to the stranger follow, she heard another noise. It was a small snarl and it was coming from behind her. She froze and turned around to see what the noise was. Her eyes opened wide in horror as she fell back in shock, still frozen with a slight o shape for her mouth. The female raccoon demon was almost upon her in mid pounce, when another figure flew from an alleyway and collided with the raccoon. They went rolling into the dark alley claws and fangs going. Kiki watched the two figures roll into the small alley and listened to the snarls and yelps that came from there. She closed her eyes and sat quivering in fear of what almost happened to her. She thought about what she had thought back in the shop. "_Well it's not like I can't protect myself if I need to. I'm not that week."_ Her eyes flew open in rage as she thought of how stupid she had been. (Does she seem bipolar to you too?) She stood and looked into the dark alley and got on all fours. She began to morph once again like she had in the forest. Her nose turned into a long powerful snout, her jaw grew long teeth and snapped. Her ears got bigger and thinned and her claw like nails got bigger. Her white hair sprang from her body and covered her. Her eyes changed from their usual blue to a deep brown. She stood and looked into the darkness her eyes adjusting. She sprang at the two demons locked in combat rolling around in the ground. They sprang apart and looked at the wild beast standing between them. Kiki looked the raccoon girl in the eye and growled at her, ferociously bearing her teeth in warning.

"Well, someone's not happy. What are you going to do? Beat me up because your boyfriend got a few bruises on your behalf."

"He's not my boyfriend." Kiki snarled flatly, ignoring the green eyed wolf demon behind her. She faced the raccoon ready to pounce on her if need be. "Now leave this place and never come back to disturb the peace again or you'll be sorry." She said giving her a cold look.

"Ha and why should I listen to you? Maybe I don't want to leave, maybe I want to get rid of you then steal your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kiki yelled leaping at the girl suddenly. The raccoon girl smiled and lunged to the side trying to hit Kiki, but the wolf demon man swiftly grabbed the raccoon and flung her to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her." He growled at the woman, holding her arms behind her pinning her down with his knee.

"Oh I'm so sorry buddy, geez over protective much, not like I was going to kill her… a lot." She said squirming under his knee. He applied pressure with his knee and she squeaked in pain. "Hey let go of me that really hurts. Girls tell your boyfriend to get off me."

"He's not my boyfriend stupid. How many times do I have to tell you that before you get it into your thick skull?" She said walking over to the pinned girl and looking her strait in the face. The trapped girl squirmed again and gave a small growl.

"Well at least let off a little, you're crushing me." She said in discomfort.

"Kiki go find your friends now, I'll leave you alone for a while. It's going to take me some time to take care of this one." He said jerking the girl's arms, earning another yelp. Kiki looked at the young male wolf demon kneeling atop the raccoon girl. _Who is this guy? Why does he feel he has the right to tell me what to do?_ But she just nodded and began to morph back into her human form. She turned away and began to walk away. "You're welcome by the way." Rontu said after her as she was walking away. She walked from the alley brushing off her kimono coming back into the light of the street. She turned toward the gates once again and started in that direction. _Perhaps I can pick up Reoka's scent from earlier in the village and follow that. I mean not many people have gone in and out from this evening, right?_ She continued on thinking about what she could do if Reoka's scent had already been covered up. She was think of different plans when a pair of green eyes popped into her thoughts. _Stop that, there are more important things to think about right now._ She was still scolding herself when she heard a couple of girls going by talking.

"Yes I herd about them. There that gang, the gang that everyone's been talking about."

"I know I can't believe that those weird people had shown up here of all places at our little town." Kiki looked at the girls and smiled politely.

"excuse me, but I was wondering about the gang you were talking about? Are they some kind of gang of thieves or something?"

"Well, of sorts." The girl with black hair and green eyes said. "There not just a gang though, there" she was interrupted by the other girl.

"The gang." She stated frankly looking at Kiki coldly though she detected a mild look of surprise behind the chill. "I can't believe though that you Kiki of all people don't know about them. You must have fallen far out of the loop if you haven't heard."

"Hiroshia, don't be rude. Sorry about her Kiki, she's still sore about getting rejected by Tamaki."

"No worries, I would understand that. But could you tell me a bit more about them?"

"well, I'm not exactly sure how much that is true, but I do know that there is a half demon inu traveling with a human miko, a monk, a demon slayer, a demon fox kit, and a demon cat of sorts, though that one I'm not really sure about." She said apologetically. Kiki nodded and smiled to them. "Anyway I don't know why at this time of night, but they showed up at the villages gate and there are some folks who won't let them in."

"Oh really well thank you for your time, I have to go." She said bowing to them and running in the direction of the gates. She shook her head to try to figure out all of her thoughts. _Well, if there is a half demon, I would have to suppose that it would be natural for the other demons in the village to object to letting them in here. I bet Reoka is one of them as well, I suppose there's no harm in going to check it out._ She ran through the quiet village with great speed to get to her friends. She had an unsettling feeling that maybe that raccoon girl had been hired by someone, and she wasn't sure how, but she had managed to get into the village undetected. _Great and now I suppose that Rontu person thinks I owe him something. Well, that really sucks for him, because I don't feel like owing him a favor._ She was coming up on the front gates to the village and she detected a few different smells. _So there is a half demon with them._ She said as she could feel the faint aura of a demon. She walked to the gates and looked around the corner to see who was out there. _Did I really suspect I wouldn't find her here? No not really she is so predictable._ She looked at Reoka, Cassinova, and Bara all standing firmly in their spots with another group of people facing them. Kiki looked at the small group and saw the monk, the girl ,she guessed by her attire, that was the slayer, the fox kit, the cat demon, the miko, and standing right at the front with an irritated look was the most amazing demon she had ever seen. His silver locks fell down his back and his ears twitched on his head. He wore a red kimono top and bottoms and his hands held claws just like Kiki's. She looked at his adorable expression of frustration as he conversed with Reoka, and immediately knew she liked him. She stood and straitened her kimono, then walked around the corner to go stand by Cassinova. As she appeared she got a bit discouraged when she didn't catch his attention right away. She did notice, with dismay, that she had caught the eye of the monk. She leaned over to Cassinova and whispered to him. "What's going on here? Who are these people?"

"They say they are just travelers passing through this area. But Reoka doesn't trust them. Though I can't really find any reason not to trust them." Kiki looked at the demon in the red men's kimono again and then to the arguing Reoka.

"I don't care if you're just going through here, go find some other village to pester. We have a ceremony happening tonight and we don't need another unwelcomed demon] in here. There is already one that we aren't too sure about, but we can't seem to get rid of him. We really don't have time for this right now, please just go." Kiki looked at the girl clinging to the demons arm and saw something glowing from under her shirt. It contained a pinkish purple aura and she had a feeling she knew what it was. She went up behind Reoka and pulled on her sleeve. She turned her head a hissed "What now?"

"I have a couple of things to tell you later, but for now I think that these are just travelers going through. The only problem is that the girl on the demons arm contains the Shikon jewel." Reoka turned back to the small group of people to respond, but Kiki hissed in her ear "Let them stay at least for the night. More protection if there on our side you know?" Reoka looked at Kiki and sighed then looked back at the group.

"Fine, well my friend here" she said signaling to Kiki behind her, "Has told me to let you through, because she can't find and deception to your story. But she has detected that you have not told us the whole truth either, have you?" she now signaled to the girl next to the demon.

"What does Kagome have to do with this? I told you what you need to know, so let us in now." Reoka shook her head and signaled Kiki forward.

"Go ahead and tell them then what they don't seem willing to bring forward." She said smugly to them. Kiki looked timidly at the demon then to the girl next to him. She looked nice enough, her raven black hair flowing down her back and her big dark chocolate colored eyes looked at Kiki warmly. She smiled kindly at the human and looked her in the eyes.

"Your in passion of the sacred Shikon jewel. I suppose it just slipped your mind to tell us about it, but that seems like a crucial piece of information, seeing as we would probably be warding off many more demons from the village while you stay."

"Well sorry, but you didn't really need to know about it. I'm not sure how you could tell that Kagome had it, but we can ward off any pests that come looking for it. _Well, he isn't the politest person in the world is he? Oh well, he could be worse I suppose._

**Me: There you are chapter five complete.**

**Inu: Are you kidding me? That's it? That's my big entrance?**

**Reoka: well, yeah that's it… for now anyway **

**Inu: that cannot be right. The script says that I have a huge entrance and then I have a big part in this chapter!**

**Me: What script?**

**Reoka: The fake one I gave him to make him stop complaining about it.**

**Inu: Are you kidding me? This isn't right! I'm supposed to be the big star; it is my story after all.**

**Me: Ok everyone look for my next chapter, Inuyasha will have a big part in it. Thanks for reading!**


	6. the house of the Demons

Hey there my fellow fanficers, I am sorry for the terribly late update, but it would seem I hit quite a wall with the story for a while there. No worries though I am currently trying to do all school work and write out a chapter with time for sleep as well. It won't e easy, but I can do no less than a miracle for this. Due to the owner of Reoka and Cassinova finally reading my story it would seem I have somehow twisted the characters into something they are not. So let the transformation begin, I am terribly sorry for the mix up.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Reoka and ****Cassinova**

**Inu: So no lies this time I really do get a big part?**

**Reoka: Yes, you really do get a big part dog boy**

**Kiki: Hey you shouldn't be so mean**

**Kagome: Yeah he only wants to be involved to**

**Reoka: Right… and I want to be Santa clause, He really only wants to be the main character of the story.**

**Me: Well I don't know about the story, but I'll see what I can do about this chapter… as long as he doesn't mind sharing the lime light with Rontu**

**Inu: What?**

**Reoka, Kiki, Kags, and myself: On with the fic!**

"Well sorry, but you didn't really need to know about it. I'm not sure how you could tell that Kagome had it, but we can ward off any pests that come looking for it." _Well, he isn't the politest person in the world is he? Oh well, he could be worse I suppose._

Chapter 6

The House of the Demons

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but we could handle you being here better if the circumstances where a bit better." Cassinova interjected to the now angry Reoka and Inuyasha.

"How so?" Inuyasha asked the midnight eyed fennec demon. He looked to Bara as she spoke.

"Oh my that's right I still need to finish your kimono my dear." She said turning to Kiki and looking expectantly at her. "come we can leave the rest to Cassinova and Reoka." She said taking her hand.

"Oh ok" she said sorrowfully glancing at Inuyasha before she turned away to follow the small rabbit demon. She could hear Reoka responding to Inuyasha's question about the ceremony.

"The ceremony is what I talked about before…" Reoka started, but Kiki was out of ear shot as she began to explain.

"Ceremony? Bara I thought that there was just a ceremonial kimono, not some ceremony. Isn't it just a meeting" she asked confusedly as they walked along down the street back towards the dress shop.

"Well, it is kind of hard to explain. It is a meeting but it is also a ceremony for you, Reoka, and Cassinova." She explained continuing to look forward. "We have just been informed that Reoka and Cassinova are not half demons." Kiki looked up in surprise. "But are both full demons, which would mean that they were not accepted correctly into this community of demons when they first had their ceremonies. That explains why the marks we set on them have been fading. Tonight along with your half demon acceptance we are going to do a ritual for them as well except for full demons." Kiki looked at Bara as if she had grown two heads.

"You actually mixed up two full demons for two half demons?" (Yes! ) She shook her head. "That would be easy for me to do because I'm just acquiring my demonic powers, but you guys should have known already." She said to the small woman as she started to unlock the door.

"Well they were quite week when we found them the man had been injured badly and the girl had not eaten for at least a week, so they were both basically dyeing. I think Reoka said something about a jealous ex-boyfriend." Bara said to the young half demon girl as she walked into the shop. Kiki looked dumfounded as she followed her in. Bara went straight back to finish Kiki's kimono. "If you look in the box under the counter you can see Reoka and Cassinova's old ceremonial kimonos." She shouted from the back, though her words sounded muffled as if she had pins held in her lips.

"Ok." Kiki said sweeping around the large wooden counter to go behind it. It was an organized little space, the box sat on a completely empty shelf three down from the countertop. She pulled out the scarlet box and blew on it. Dust flew off of the box carried into the air by the small gust of wind Kiki slightly blew on it. "How old is this box?" Kiki asked

"That box is about sixty years old. We think that based on their looks and their attitudes that Cassinova is older than Reoka. Reoka is between 250 and 260 years old and Cassinova is about 300 years old." Kiki's jaw dropped.

"That old?" she said in disbelief. She swayed on her feet. How could someone be that old!

"Well it's actually not that old. You yourself are about 240 years old; you have been moved around a lot though. We aren't exactly sure who your mother and father are, but we know that your memories are affected because you're a half demon of royal blood. The royal blood is from a full demon meant only for full demons, so having it in your body has slowed your change immensely and affected you mentally. I'm sure after a few weeks with Reoka's training you could easily find your lost memories. You might even be able to find a way to make yourself full demon with your royal blood." Bara told her from the back room. Kiki listened to her as she opened the box.

"I see" she said as she pulled out what she thought must have been Reoka's old ceremonial kimono. It was a beautiful light yellow kimono with a dark black fennec stitched on the back. It was gracefully frozen in mid air after taking a leap about to catch a purple butterfly in its paw's. The beautiful creature's dark tail was tipped in red as if it had recently dipped its tail into an ink well filled with red ink. The tips of its ears were just starting to show the signs of red. "Was Reoka still getting her colors as well when you found her and Cassinova?" she asked questioningly.

"Yes she was mostly grown in but she was still younger back then, remember the box is sixty years old. Reoka was just finishing getting her colors." Bara said as Kiki put the silky kimono down on the counter.

"Right I keep forgetting how old Reoka actually is. I thought she had more than one animal she could turn into though?"

"Yes look up closer to where it might fall near her neck. She told me not to make it to big because it wasn't a dominant animal." Bara explained to the young fox demon girl. Kiki's eyes traveled up to the spot where a small animal had been stitched on it. A wolf sitting with its head turned to the side as if it were howling. Bara had also managed to make the wolf look arrogant while doing this.

"Yep most defiantly Reoka" She said taking the other kimono out of the box. This one was a men's kimono, the soft fabric was a midnight blue. On the back was another dark fennec with white tips on his ears and tail. He was sitting looking out at the world with dark eyes. His tail was peeking out from behind him as if frozen in mid swish. Both kimonos were quite beautiful. "Um how come Cassinova's kimono is made with a dark fabric and Reoka's and mine are light colors?" She yelled back to Bara questioningly.

"That's our custom, men wear dark colors and women wear light colors. That is how it is, you will see at the meeting tonight." She said still sewing the beautiful kimono. Kiki put both kimonos back into the box neatly. She put the boxes cover back on and placed it back onto the vacant shelf. She wandered back into the back room that Bara was currently finishing her kimono in. She was finishing the fox stitching the second eye on. The piercing blue thread she had chosen captured the essence of Kiki's eyes perfectly. It looked as if the eyes were in mid change from a sea blue to and ice blue. At the fox's feet was one small blue rose.

"Wow it is so beautiful. How come you didn't make one animal smaller than the other like on Reoka's kimono?" she said as she looked at the wolf stitched onto the other side of the kimono.

"Because Reoka told me to make them the same size, are you not able to use both your animals?" Bara said finishing with the kimono as she spoke the question. She looked concerned at the young demon girl for whom the kimono was meant.

"Well I know I can use the wolf, but I have not tried to use the fox before." She said as she put her hands on the beautiful flowing kimono. Bara looked at the girl and shook her head.

"That Reoka, she knows the rules she was suppose to find out properly if you could use your animals. I'm glad you can use the wolf, but if the fox can't be used besides in your human form than there was no point in making it this big!" she said angrily as she looked at the product of all her hard work.

"Is it really such a problem? I can still wear it, plus now I won't take any other kimono in place of this one." She said with a determined look in her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest. Bara looked at the girl and smiled.

"You and Reoka are one alike I wanted to make both her animals bigger to, but she is the one who started the whole one smaller. Now you her polar opposite are trying to undo that. It is just a little ironic I suppose." She said looking thoughtfully at the kimono. "Well I suppose there is no harm in it. You can wear this one I don't really have the heart to waste all this hard work." She said taking out a blue box and folding the kimono up and placing it in the sea blue box. "And that is yours for tonight." She told her as she placed the box with the old red one on the almost empty shelf, Kiki nodded happily, glad that she had stopped Bara from wasting all her hard work and fabric by not wearing anything else. "I suppose I can't very well leave you by yourself with that wolf demon running around the village. Perhaps you might want to run some errands with me?" she asked the young half demon.

"Why not, but before that I wanted to tell Reoka that another demon other than the wolf has gotten into the village. They must have found a weak spot and have been coming through there." She said to the petite woman whose ears stood up at this.

"Another demon got in, well isn't our town getting quite excited. I wonder why now of all times when we have to have a ceremony tonight." She said with a small hint of alarm in her voice. "No matter Reoka and Cassinova will take care of it, as long as you stay with me we don't have anything to worry about." She said motioning to Kiki to follow her as she headed to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and stood for a minute. "If you're going to eavesdrop on people then perhaps you should have tried to conceal your scent a bit better" she said turning around smiling as a man in a red kimono came out from behind a shelf.

"Inuyasha!" Kiki squeaked out in a whisper as she stumbled to Bara's side clumsily. _How unlike me,_ she thought as she looked curiously at her body, _This man has an effect on me that makes me act like a fool. Who is this person and why do I feel like this even though I saw the girl on his arm. _

"Inuyasha was it? Well state your business I assume you didn't come to buy a kimono." Bara said briskly to the Inu half demon.

"You might be correct in thinking that you old hag." He said disregarding the small face of offence that Bara made.

"There is no need for such language." Kiki said furiously at the lounging man who was leaning agents the shelf he had been hiding behind.

"Oh and I suppose you're going to stop me from using it aren't you ugly." He said impishly to Kiki. Kiki was thrown off balance for a minute. _Did he just call me ugly?_ She balled her hands into fists and her canine teeth began to grow and sharpen. Her nails grew longer and she was beginning to morph into her wolf form.

"Kiki calm down what he thinks doesn't mean anything, you're very pretty. Kiki calm down now!" Bara tried her best to clam the angry girl with her soothing tones. Kiki uncurled her hands and five small drops of blood from each hand fell to the floor, her teeth went back to normal and her nails shortened a bit.

"Well, isn't this quite a surprise? And here I thought you were just another worthless half demon woman. Seems I might have been mistaken, um… what was your name again?"

"Bug off jerk" Kiki said through gritted teeth trying to stay calm. "I just found out your not exactly what I thought you might be." She said giving him a disproving look. He quirked and eyebrow and looked at her.

"And what exactly would that have been I think the short one called you Kiki." He said still leaning against the shelf of fabrics.

"Well I can see you are not making any effort to put a lid on the insults so I think I will take my leave." Kiki said turning on her heel and walking to the door. Right as she put her hand on the smooth knob she heard Inuyasha say

"Wait I just wanted to see how strong you are, I thought if I riled you up you might attack me." he spoke to her unmoving back. She tightened her grip on the handle and then released it with a sigh. She turned back to him with a defeated look on her face.

"If that's all then I will fight you tomorrow at noon in the forest and I get to bring Reoka as my proctor you're not going to be able to pull any dirty moves while she's there." Kiki told him as she stood next to Bara.

"but Kiki you're not going to be able to fight for at least a day once we place the mark of our community on you." Bara told her trying to deter her from going to fight. In Bara's mind anything could be solved with other actions instead of violence, the fact that the mark would drain the holder of their energy was just an added help to her case.

"No worries I can take him down without all of my strength anyway. Don't worry so much Bara." She said waving off the argument with a dismissive flick of her hand. Bara sighed and then looked at Inuyasha angrily.

"The only reason you can even do this now without me intervening is because Reoka will be there otherwise I would have to stop you myself." She said with a huff as she turned back to the shops door.

"Wait I actually did come to get something from you. I hear that you're the best of the best when it comes to making kimono's for people." He said as she slowly turned back around.

"And if I said I was?" she asked him curiously looking him up and down calculating his measurements.

"The girl I was with earlier, Kagome, I want you to make one for her as a gift. I thought since you are the best that you might be able to do it. I have her measurements right here I had Sango get them for me." he said handing her a paper. "And the slayer that is Sango, could you make one for her to here are her measurements as well." He said giving her another piece of paper. "The monk, Miroku, wanted to give it to her as a gift." He asked the small woman.

"Oh yes I can do it." She said as an evil grin split her face "But it won't be cheap, unless of course you wanted to trade for them." She said as she got an idea.

"Trade, like what?" he asked her suspiciously as she smiled even wider and her eyes lit up.

"You call off this ridiculous fight between you and Kiki." She said to him knowing he wouldn't refuse her wish for the kimonos. He looked startled for a moment and then regained what little composer he could.

"How about you give me one for pushing the fight up a day so in two days time we fight instead of one, I'll gladly pay for the other kimono." He said to her knowing that he had her this time. _Plus Miroku already gave me the money for Sango's kimono; good thing he figured it would be expensive._

"Well, I suppose if that is going to be you only offer it's better than nothing." She said turning and heading to the back of the shop. "Kiki you go find Reoka, Cassinova or Azuki and stick with them the entire time. You understand it's not safe while you're not part of the community. If they injure you while you're not part of the community we can't do anything to stop them otherwise it would be an unwarranted attack on them and Sia does not want us to do that." She said as she walked into the back of the store. _Who's Sia?_ Kiki wondered for a moment, but then shrugged and turned to the door again and opened it this time. She took a step out onto the street where the moon was shining down on the street.

"So I guess the ceremony will have to happen once the humans are asleep so that must give me only a couple of hours. I better go find Reoka; she might be able to entertain me for a while." She said looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to her. She stuck her nose up in the air and began to sniff around the different scents. _Hmm, that isn't Reoka, but I know I have smelt it before._ Her feet instinctively began to move in the direction of the smell. She wandered for about fifteen minutes before she ran into a small body. "Oh excuse me, I'm sorry." She said looking around to see who she had run into.

"It's no problem" a young girl said as Kiki looked down. She smiled as she saw the small brown ears protruding out of the young girls black hair.

"Ah Azuki, I guess your scent is the one I followed here." She said patting the young girls head. The girl looked up at her and smiled brightly. _She may look young, but how old is she really, maybe fifty or sixty years old if that._

"That would be because I led you here with my scent, if you weren't with one of the others then you would have tried to find there scents, but because Reoka and Cassinova are out scouting tonight they are covering there scents leaving mine as the only other scent next to Bara's you would recognize." She said holding the older woman's hand. _Weird wasn't she a refined quite girl not too long ago? Well a lot has happened in one night so I suppose a lot could change._

"Why are they scouting the village?" she asked the little girl as they began to walk around the town.

"Well, tonight is your ceremony and they want to find somewhere safe where we won't be disturbed. Plus they have felt the presents of other demonic auras other than the one wolf man's, so they want to run them out of town as of right now. Plus they think the demons are getting in somehow and are trying to figure out where that is and close it up." She told the woman as they strolled down the different streets.

"How come they don't run out the wolf man?" she said to the young girl as an innocent question, yet somehow she was still curious about the wolf man and how thought he could tell Kiki what to do.

"They have tried to run him out before, but he seems different from other demons. He is intelligent, not so that we fear he may have plans to hurt our village, in which case we would have to destroy him." she paused as Kiki gave a startled look, but then quickly turned her face back to the calm listeners. "But he seems peaceful and has managed to help our cause. He has run out at least three different demons from the village that we are aware of, so for now he is not causing any trouble. Has Kiki-sama taken an interest in the young handsome wolf demon?" she asked Kiki who gave a thoughtful look before replying.

"I'm… not sure really. I'm mostly curious about him, seeing as no one knows much about him." she gave a slight nod "But nothing more than curiosity I think." She said smiling at the young girl.

"I see so you would have no problem if I persuaded him to choose me as a mate?" she said slyly trying to coax any information of Kiki's feeling for the man out into the open.

"Well I suppose not." She said calmly, at least on the outside. _Are you kidding? You how old are you like 12 in human years? When do demons even take mates? Well that is beside the point. How old is he compared to you? That is just ridiculous._ She thought as they continued to walk on through the moonlit night. Kiki's eye twitched quickly, but Azuki noticed the small movement and gave a small smile.

"Well I don't suppose I would go after him anyway he isn't really my type, plus he is a lot older than I am." She said smiling at Kiki trying to make it seem as if she suspect anything.

"Oh I see. Well I suppose your right he might be a tad bit old for you." _Yes, Yes, Yes! Ha I knew she wouldn't actually go after him._ Kiki thought as she smiled and relaxed a bit as the continued to stride down the road. Suddenly Azuki froze to her spot and in the processes effectively acted like an anchor stopping Kiki as well. "What is it Azuki?" she asked, but then she felt a small pulse of cold shoot through her body. "What the?"

"It is a distress sign. I think its Reoka and Cassinova's. Come on we need to go help them." She said running dropping Kiki's hand. Kiki ran right behind her trailing her by only a few feet. They headed towards a dark area of the town where the walls of the town blocked the moon light from getting in. There was snarling and the sound of fighting coming from the area. "Wait here Kiki-sama; I'll go check this out." She said as she began to morph. The black tips of her ears began to lengthen and turn the rest of her cat like ears black. She fell onto all fours and her teeth began to lengthen and her hands grew into sleek black paws. Her nails grew longer and sharp and clawed at the ground before retracting back into her paws. Her little body grew longer and thinned out her legs developed into long, lean, muscular panther legs. Her nose turned black and rounded and her eyes grew into large green cats eyes. Kiki looked at the large panther in front of her as it stalked forward into the darkness. Then a few moments after the panther had gone into the darkness the fighting sounds had stopped abruptly. Suddenly Kiki was pinned down as a large cheetah jumped out of the shadows and flew over the top of Kiki and the person who had pinned her down. The cheetah landed and was followed by Azuki in her panther form.

"We really have to stop meeting like this. Do you just attract danger?" a man's voice said into Kiki's ear. Kiki looked up at the man and saw green eyes looking down on her. She gave a small snarl and shoved him off the top of her. He leapt away, as soon as he was off of her Kiki moved into a defensive stance. She based her elongated teeth at him and gave him a nasty look. "Well that really isn't polite after I just saved your life." He said playfully teasing her. Kiki moved back into her relaxed pose, but her teeth stayed the way they were.

"You should learn not to surprise people you don't know." She said as she glanced over at the cheetah demon and the panther. It looked as if the panther had gotten the upper hand in the battle. But before she could turn to help the wolf man gracefully grabbed her hand and spun her, as if they were dancing, out of the way of another pair of fighting demons. A dark fennec with white tips attacked a badger demon as Reoka sprang out of the shadows. The wolf man released Kiki from where he held her close and jumped back just in time to miss being sliced by Reoka's outstretched claws. He landed on all fours and looked ready to fight.

"I don't want to fight I was only protecting her." He said looking at the badger and the fennec locked in battle.

"You will stay away from her. You come barging into the village and expect to be welcomed in by our community?" she said as she kept Kiki behind her. Rontu straightened and motioned to the fennec and badger.

"It would seem that your mate could use a little help over there." He said looking directly at Reoka. He then shifted his eyes to Kiki's face. "As it would appear that I am neither a foe nor an alley as of this point and that I have saved her" he motioned to the girl behind Reoka. "Twice now you might go help your mate as I am not going to attack such a lovely creature as her." He said. Reoka snarled, but looked over at Cassinova when she heard him give a cry of pain. She narrowed her eyes at the wolf demon, but the sighed.

"If you lay even another finger on her you're going to wish you had not been born." Was her response before she dashed to her mate. Kiki looked at the wolf man as he moved forward to her side leaving a three foot gap between them.

"I'm still not going to thank you or trust you." She said as she stood next to the wolf. "It's not as if I can't protect myself."

"Oh I'm well aware of how strong you are, but I'm sure that having some back up could be useful. Plus it's a pleasure to protect such a striking young maiden such as you." He said smiling at her.

"Don't think just because you through around some words trying to smooth talk me or charm me into a stupor that I will trust you. You're still neither a foe nor an enemy as of right now. You could be on either side for all we know."

"Well I'm sure with a little persuading I could become an ally to you." He said boldly giving her his best charming smile.

"And who said I wanted you as an ally of us?" she said giving him a once over glance.

"As an ally of you. And I said it." He told her. Her eyebrows shot up as she heard his last statement.

"And what exactly does and ally of you mean?' she said placing her hands on her hips and turning her body to face him.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I would only become an ally if you were the one who accepted it. After that I suppose I would end up being an ally to your community, once you actually part of the community. But until then I would only be an ally of you, not the rest of them." He said facing her as well. "So what do you say?" he said taking a step towards her as the gap between them lost about a foot.

"I would say back off. I don't even know who you are yet. Plus if you were only ally to me there is no saying you would not turn on my friends." She said becoming increasingly suspicious of the wolf man.

"Yes that is true, but if what I hear is correct you're going to become part of the community tonight in which case I would be allies with your whole community." He said closing another foot of distance between them so that they were only a foot apart.

"Maybe I'll think about it." She said as she began to walk around him slowly. "You know you intrigue me. I'm actually very curious to figure out what your after." She told him as she came around from behind him. "I mean it is quite obvious you're after something, and I intend to find out what it is. That doesn't mean that I will become your ally right at this very moment." She said after she had completed one full circle around the man. She steps up right next to him. "Until I decide I suppose you're just going to follow me around like you have been all day. Am I right." She asked stepping back once more so they were face to face. Her eyes were a cobalt blue as she stared at the young wolf demon.

"If it will help keep thy lady safe then perhaps." He said as he smiled at her, _making sure that she would at least think about this is quite challenging. I didn't expect her to be quite as sharp as she is._ Kiki glanced at the battle between the five animals. Azuki, Reoka, and Cassinova had all almost finished by this time, so she looked back at the wolf man.

"Better run along little wolf, my friends are almost done and I'm sure there none too happy about you being in the village. Although I must say evading Reoka is quite a feat in its self that I may consider your offer." She said turning away from him as she finished speaking. She felt his presents right behind her and herd him whisper in her ear

"Until next time." And then he was gone. She looked over her shoulder with her now sky blue eye a small smile graced her lips. There was also the slightest hint of rose in her cheeks.

"Kiki are you alright?" Reoka asked her anxiously as she hurried over to her.

"Yes I am perfectly fine; I mean if it really came down to it I could protect myself." She said turning to Reoka to reassure her.

"Yes, well your still not nearly as strong as you would be if you had my training, so here is my proposal you get three days to rest before we start our training. The community mark will probably drain most of your energy so I think about three days is right." She said then turning to Azuki. "And you I don't think that it is smart bringing an intended community demon into a place that you have no idea what the circumstances are. If she had gotten hurt, which she didn't thanks to that bloody hound, then we would have no cause to kill them. It is hard enough just running them out of the area."

"Right ok so Reoka" Kiki said "You are kind of overseeing a match between me and Inuyasha day after tomorrow. Hope you don't mind." She said giving her sweetest most naïve smile she could muster up."

"I'm what!" she basically shouted in Kiki's face. She stomped over to her. "Do you know how stupid that is!" she said angrily pacing back and forth in front of Kiki. "That could set back my training plan by at least two or three days depending on the intensity and energy you use, not to mention any injuries you might obtain. Kiki you are so reckless, you didn't even stop to think about any plans I might have had for you." She said turning to face her.

"I'm sorry, but he was insulting Bara and I just couldn't take it. But he did say he didn't really mean it he just wanted to get a fight with me." she said kicking the dirt.

"I don't care what that rat…" she started, but was interrupted.

"As much as I would love for this conversation to take place, we need to go get ready for the ceremony tonight." Cassinova spoke up putting his arms around Reoka.

"Right well I guess we can talk about this later." She said melting into his warm embrace. The held hands and started to head back into the village with Kiki behind and Azuki walking slowly behind, like a scolded dog with its tail between its legs. They strode quickly through the village to the small shop where the small rabbit demon kimono maker Bara had left them a note on the door.

Reoka and Cassinova,

I have already headed to the designated meeting area, your kimonos are on the shelf and Kiki's is in the blue box. I added the belts to Kiki's and Reoka's already so just tie them in place. I left head dress pieces in the boxes as well for Reoka and Kiki. Cassinova I added a men's necklace with the same pendent as Reoka's and Kiki's necklace is on her Kimono. No makeup is required for this meeting but I left a light pink shade of lipstick for Kiki and a shade darker for Reoka if you want,

Bara

Reoka quickly read the note. "Alright lets go." she said opening the door.

"I will see you at the meeting tonight." Azuki said quietly before running off in the direction of her house. Watched the girl go and then turned and went into the shop after Reoka. She headed straight over to the shelf where Reoka was pulling out the two boxes. She placed the blue one on the shelf and took the red one over to Cassinova. Kiki opened the blue box and found several small hairpieces, each resembling something that connected to her animals in some way. A small blue rose was the only piece out of place, having no connection to her or either of her animals. She pulled out a beautiful white wolfs head; the only difference from Kiki's own wolf form was this one had green eyes. She pulled out a black foxes paw print and placed it on the counter next to the other pieces. She then pulled out a long kimono belt it was white just as the base, but had navy blue flowers stitched into it. She folded the belt neatly and pulled out the kimono and folded it over her arm the put the belt over the kimono and turned to the back of the store. She walked into the back area where the kimonos were made and set the kimono on a chair with the sash laid on the seat. She then untied her own kimono and placed the belt neatly on a different chair. She slipped out of her kimono and let it fall to the ground and turned to pick up the other kimono. She slipped her arm in and pulled the other arm through. As she retched for the sash to tie her kimono shut she heard Reoka yelling and then a voice.

"I suppose you are going somewhere tonight." A male's voice said. Kiki whipped around her kimono still untied as she tried to grab it and shut it before she was completely facing the young black haired man. He wore purple clothing and had a staff; he was the monk from earlier. Kiki looked at the man as he suddenly came forward and grabbed her hand. "Please will you bear my child?" he said looking her in the eyes. She looked at him blankly and then stated

"No" as he was hit from behind by the slayer.

"Miroku" she growled out furiously dragging him out of the room. Then she could clearly hear Reoka's voice.

"I told you there is someone changing back there." She was yelling.

"And I said I don't care I forgot to pick up some fabric for Kagome." Inuyahsa shouted back at her. Kiki tightened her grip on the kimono as a girl with Raven black hair peeked into the back. _That must be Kagome_ Kiki thought as she looked at the smiling girl.

"Inuyasha… Sit" and Kiki could hear something hit the floor hard and then some one grumbling. The girl stepped into the room and went to the chair where the sash for Kiki's kimono lay. "Do you mind?" she asked picking it up and walking over to Kiki. Kiki shook her head and the young human wrapped the sash around her waist and tied a large bow in the back. "I'm sorry, but I have always wanted a younger or older sister who I could help dress up. I love to do this kind of thing." She said finishing the bow and walking around to the front of Kiki.

"Oh I see."Kiki said looking at the young human. _I see why he must like her, she is really beautiful. And it would seem that the slayer and the monk are together._ She thought to herself. She heard Kagome give a small gasp.

"Your eyes they just turned blue-green. They were bright ice blue a minute ago I'm sure they were." She said looking interestedly at Kiki's eyes.

"Oh yes well they change color a lot." She said walking past the girl and into the shop.

"And she told me that she is supposed to fight you the day after tomorrow. Are you stupid? She is just getting her demonic powers now." Reoka was shouting into Inuyasha's face. Kiki rolled her eyes as she went to the counter and began to put her hair up. She placed the clips in her hair; the wolves head clip on the bottom the paw print in the middle and the rose on top.

"You are going to fight with a woman?" She heard the monk say disapprovingly. "I think we might need to have a talk about what men are supposed to do in terms of women later." He said to a red faced Inuyasha.

"I know what women are good for Miroku, but this one I need to fight." He said looking at the back of Kiki as she finished playing with her hair. She turned back and went to Reoka's side. Her ice blue eyes looked at the Inu demon as she stood next to Reoka and faced the little group.

"We have to leave or we will be late." Cassinova said now in his kimono and holding Reoka's hand. He lifted a necklace up and handed it to Kiki. She looked at the two angle wings pendent hanging from the silver wire. "Bara left this for you." He was wearing a silver ring and so was Reoka. Her dark hair was up and held one hair piece she had planted right in the middle of her hair. It was a red fire ball that seemed to climb up about 2 inches in her hair. She nodded in response and then said harshly to the small band of humans and demons

"Move you're in our way, as much as I would love to keep this little visit going we have somewhere to be." She said pushing past them to the door and onto the street. She sighed and called back "Kiki your stalker is out here, tell him to go away." She said walking swiftly past the wolf demon with Cassinova right behind her. Kiki walked out of the shop and looked to her left at the man who was leaning against the wall. She continued to walk as he followed her. She began to be irritated by the wolf and the small group of people following her. She spun around and looked at each of them in turn before she spoke.

"Let me make this clear because you obviously did not catch it before." She said as Reoka and Cassinova stopped a few feet away. "You are not coming. This is a private meeting for the community and community candidates, which last time I check did not include any of you." She said waving her hand in front of her. "Now if you would be so kind as to go away and stop pestering us that would be great." She said curtly.

"Well I didn't realize that seeing me would get you so nervous" The wolf man said stepping forward earning four growls of disapproval from Reoka, Cassinova, Kiki and Inuyasha. He smiled as he stepped closer again.

"Hey I think she said buzz off buddy." Inuyasha snapped at the wolf. The wolf turned away and faced the group.

"Oh and that's coming from someone who intends to fight with her?" he said. As the two of them continued to argue Reoka, Cassinova, and Kiki slipped quietly into the night moving away from the group of people swiftly. Kiki followed the pair through the town as she hid her aura and scent as to not be tracked.

"You don't have to hide your aura." Reoka said to the girl behind her.

"It never hurts to be on the safe side." She responded to the woman. They continued on into the night till they reached the northern gate. They stopped at the gates and turned east and ran for about ten minutes. They finally came to a small house where the lights where glowing dimly in the night through the windows. Reoka and Cassinova stepped up to the door and knocked rhythmically together waiting for something to happen. There was a click and the door sprang open for them. They walked into the house with Kiki trailing right behind them. She hid herself behind them as she looked around the room. There were three demons she did not recognize, two were male and one was female. They all looked up at their entrance. The woman had opened the door for them. Her red hair bounced on her head as she nodded to them and shut the door. She was an older woman and her red ears stuck out from her head. She had a slight bounce in her step as she walked back to her chair. She reminded Kiki of a kangaroo. _That's probably her animal; I mean it is on her kimono._ She thought as she looked at the woman's back, the kangaroo that was stitched onto the light blue fabric was standing on its tail looking up at the sun paws in the air like it wanted to hold the yellow ball. She plopped herself down in the chair and crossed her legs. Kiki's eyes wandered to the next face, a blue haired teenage boy. But something about him was off. He didn't have any ears like the rest of them. His hair reminded her of soft feathers and her eyes roamed down his fit body to see a cassowary stitched onto his dark green kimono. The animal stood its neck outstretched and its flightless body stood on a cloud as it longingly looked at the sky. Kiki watched the boy for a moment more before she looked at the last unfamiliar face. This face was that of a man who looked to be about Cassinovas age. His blond locks fell into his face and she could see his gold eyes peeking through as he looked at Cassinova and Reoka. His round brown colored ears stood off his head listening to them as Bara walked over to them. His dark black kimono held a proud looking mongoose sitting, just looking out at the world

"Hello Cassinova, Reoka" the woman sitting in the chair said to them as she looked between them at the girl hiding behind them. Her feet bounced a little as she smiled at her while looking at her as if assessing her. Her dark black eyes seemed to pierce Kiki as she scanned over her kimono clad body.

"Hello Tori, it's nice to see you." Reoka said respectfully to her as she gave a small bow in her direction.

"Welcome to the house of the demons." She said still eyeing Kiki. _So this is were the ceremony will take place._


	7. The Ceremony of the Canines

Hello there my not so many adoring fans, (For those of you who are looking Thank you!) Now as you may know I find that a bit of inspiration could be of use at some points and that's why I'm asking that I get a few more reviews. Not that I'm not going to write even if I don't get any, because it takes a lot more than not getting feedback on my writing (Good or bad put up with it because I love to write too much to give up on it.) Thank you and I will try to keep up with updating, but thanks to my ever changing load of work I get from school it will be slow, but from now on I will have a half day every other day which means DUH DUH DUH DUN! I can do more writing! Now on with the Fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, Reoka and Cassinova**

**Inu: Ok this is just ridiculous!**

**Me: What are you groaning about now?**

**Inu: You need to feature me in this Fic way more or I'm going to leave for good and then you can see how many people will read your little story! **

**Reoka: Haha you think you can walk out of this story!**

**Inu: Maybe I can! I will!**

**Kagome: Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…**

**Kikeoma: You wouldn't walk out of this story and hurt my feelings would you! *Produces a few fake tear***

**Enters Rontu: Ok who made her cry it was you wasn't it MUTT!**

**Kagome, Kikeoma, Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?**

**Inuyasha: I'm out of here, and I didn't do anything fleabag**

**Reoka: Ooh I like that… Fleabag, yeah it's got a nice ring to it.**

***Reoka evil grin and goes off to finish something***

**Me: Well on with the fic!**

"Hello Cassinova, Reoka" the woman sitting in the chair said to them as she looked between them at the girl hiding behind them. Her feet bounced a little as she smiled at her while looking at her as if assessing her. Her dark black eyes seemed to pierce Kiki as she scanned over her kimono clad body.

"Hello Tori, it's nice to see you." Reoka said respectfully to her as she gave a small bow in her direction.

"Welcome to the house of the demons." She said still eyeing Kiki. _So this is where the ceremony will take place._

Chapter 7

The Ceremony of the Canines

"So who is this you have brought? Is it the community nominee?" Tori asked as she sat slightly bouncing in the old wooden chair. She looked at them and then at Kikeoma before she motioned to the others who were in the room. "I suppose you have already gotten Azuki and Bara to vote yes to having her join?" she said as she stood and was joined by the two males who were standing by her now. Reoka nodded her head and looked at Tori

"Yes so even if all three of you voted no" _Not likely to happen! _ "then she would still be part of the ceremony." She smiled at the three of them as Tori shook her head.

"Why would we say no, we don't have any reason to because we have been waiting for her change for so long now. We didn't move her into our town because she was just anyone." She said as she looked at the two next to her. "Plus having someone so special here must be nice for them… I'm sure the earth clan boys have never seen anything like her before."

"What is she talking about Reoka?" Kikeoma asked her as she shot a sideways glance at her friend who was now sighing.

"Not till after the ceremony Kikeoma, I'll tell you then" She said shaking her head as the Kangaroo smiled at her.

"Well then I suppose we can take the vote soon because Azuki and Bara should be here any minute." Tori said as she motioned to the boys and then to Kikeoma "Kikeoma meet Ki, his dominate animal is the mongoose" she said tapping the shoulder of the man on her left and Kikeoma's blue eyes met his kind golden ones. "and this is Kurohyou his dominate animal is the cassowary bird." She said now dropping her hand off of Ki and placing it on Kurohyou's shoulder. Kikeoma moved her gaze from the golden pair of eyes to the emerald green eyes of the boy who seemed to be in a day dream the whole time up to this point.

"it's nice to meet you." The boy said giving a slight bow to her and she gave a polite nod and smiled. "so is this really the nominee? She looks kind of weak, is she a good asset." He said as Kikeoma's eye brow began to twitch. There was a loud thwack and Kurohyou face planted as Tori withdrew her hand from the back of his head.

"I'm sorry Kikeoma you'll have to forgive him. He is young and the newest recruit to our community. He believes that he is the strongest, but because of our rules of no fighting within the community we can't show him just how wrong he is. We believe that Reoka may be the strongest out of our ranks, but Sia is our leader and probably the strongest if not oldest of us all." She said giving her a cute smile.

"yes, yes that's all fine and good but you may want to get off of Kurohyou now before you hurt him" Reoka said not liking that fact that she couldn't prove that she was the strongest being pointed out. Tori looked down and giggled.

"Oops I forgot I was still on top of him." she said stepping off. As soon as her feet left him he shot up and his face was beet red.

"Tori!" He whined/yelled at her. "That's not fair you can't do that to someone unexpectedly!" he said pouting and crossing his arms.

"Well it was that or to have Kikeoma wash out your mouth with soap for being disrespectful to her." Tori said with a thoughtful yet innocent look on her face. Kurohyou shut his mouth and looked at Kikeoma.

"I was only saying what I thought." He grumbled going back to a wall and leaned against it.

"You should learn to think before you speak to someone." Tori said dismissively to him, effectively ending the conversation.

"Well I suppose we should get Kikeoma ready so that when they get here we can take the vote and then get on with it." Reoka said to them all as she herded Kikeoma to a small table. "What the… why are there three chairs?" Reoka asked more angrily than she probably needed to.

"Well you see about that… err… um we need to-"but as Tori began to explain she was cut off by the door being thrown open. A woman strolled in followed by a dark black cat with golden eyes. Then came in Azuki frowning followed by a calm Bara who seemed to be use to the display of this new girl. She looked about Kikeoma's age, but something about her was colder, almost as if an air of dislike was hanging around her.

"Why am I walking near all of these stupid, disgusting humans? It really is beneath me, I should just have come through the back way." She said as she moved her 5"7' body further into the room and looked at the door. "Close it quickly I can't stand the smell." She told Bara who did as she asked and closed the door quietly. She had her sleeve of her beautiful light purple kimono held to her face so Kikeoma could only see her startlingly light blue eyes, her raven black hair that lay playfully just about her waist had a gorgeous black shiny luster quality that enhanced the owner's beauty. She wore several bracelets on her arm that Kikeoma could hear as she moved her arm down from her face. Her black cat ears twitched on her head as she looked around the room. She smiled at everyone, but when she looked at Kikeoma she seemed surprised and let out a hiss. "What… what is she doing here?" she hissed out to Bara as she gave a disapproving frown to Kikeoma.

"She is becoming part of the community." Bara said to her as she took Kikeoma's hand and led her to the small round table and sat her in one of the chairs. She then turned and went to Reoka and Cassinova and smiled innocently. "You two also have to come to the table." She said taking their hands and gently leading them to the table.

"Bara what is this! I am suppose to watch Kikeoma's and Inuyasha's match and how am I suppose to do that if my energy is drained as well?" she said angrily from her seat.

"Reoka you don't need to worry the match isn't going to be for another two days after you get the mark. You should have you strength back by then. You have had it done to you before, plus your full demon and we might have kind of given you the wrong mark."

"You're kidding right? You have got to be kidding me! So your saying you sucked away what little strength I had left with your damn community mark and make me recover twice as long as a normal full strength community member would have taken and now I have to go through it again!"

"Unfortunately yes… but the good news is the mark you will get won't fade this time and it will probably match your body and personality better than the last one that was meant for a half demon!" She said happily as they all looked at her. She gave a huff and then turned away from Bara in defeat.

"Very well then… let's just get to the voting for Kikeoma." She said with an exasperated voice and a flick of her hand, brushing off the news that Bara gave her as if it was an annoying fly (Or it could just be Kikeoma in another of her bratty fits) that was buzzing around her head.

"Very good then" Bara said as she turned and cleared her throat and then looked up to all the people in the room. "We will now take a vote on whether or not we shall allow Kikeoma to join in our community or not." Bara announced to the small group and they all nodded.

"Hold on! No one told me I was going to have to put a mark on her!" The girl said as she pointed at Kikeoma.

"Ekase you know that you can vote considering you have to put the mark on her, but in the end it's a group decision whether she gets in or not." Bara told her as the others rolled their eyes and Kikeoma looked confused as she looked at Ekase and the others.

"No you have got to be kidding me you never told me who it was I was suppose to put a mark on!" She said throwing her hands in the air and her jewelry made a lot of noise.

"Have we ever had to tell you in advance before you came you can vote and you can either put the mark on if they are voted in or go back to your little spoiled princess life that you had before." Reoka said with laughing eyes obviously enjoying the moment more than she needed to. She smirked at Ekase and raised an eyebrow as if challenging her to try something on her. She pouted a moment and then huffed.

"Not only did I have to come down to this god forsaken place, oh no now I have to put a friken mark on her!" she said motioning to Kikeoma and looking on the verge of tears. "You have to let me at least take a pathetic human back with me to be my new slave the last one I took was a pathetic excuse so I dropped it off when I got back here." She said as Reoka frowned and Kikeoma gave a gasp. Ekase snorted at Kikeoma's response and turned to her. "What a pathetic excuse of a half demon you are. I mean you were born of both royals and full demons and somehow you still ended up being a half demon. No wonder your powers have been laying dormant for so long." She laughed at the look that crossed Kikeoma's face and then turned somber as soon as she saw the dangerous look that Reoka was giving her.

"You know something about my parents!" she all but shouted at the girl shooting up from her seat as it fell to the floor with a loud crash and every eye was on her. They all looked concerned when they looked at Kikeoma, but when they looked at Ekase they all turned to looks of anger and annoyance. She shrank away from their prying eyes and turned away from Kikeoma. "You will tell me now or I will force it out of you." Kikeoma said grabbing the girl harshly on the shoulder and non to gently forcing her to face her. Her eyes were a dark blue with flecks of white dotting in them and she wore a serious yet scary face that made Ekase whimper in fear as she retreated from the unforgiving iron grip that Kikeoma had on her shoulder.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Ekase began in a whisper, but as she spoke she straitened up and looked Kikeoma right in the eye with a defiant look that turned Kikeoma's eyes even darker making the flecks of white show even more brightly. "You who have caused nothing but pain to me since the day we met, you should just back off you piece of filth. How dare you touch a full demon like me with your hand that holds your tainted blood!" she said slapping away Kikeoma's hand and suddenly there was a flurry of motion as Kikeoma began to leap forward and then was stopped. She had her head bent and her eyes were now a light, light blue that seemed to be very fuzzy. She began to let tears shine on her face and fall to the ground. She snarled angrily and looked behind her to see that the boy Kurohyou was holding her back kindly, being careful not to put too much pressure on her arms. She looked over to see that Ekase was being held with her arms behind her back by Azuki who had nimbly intervened with the girl and Bara had her hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anymore. But what surprised her the most was that Reoka was being held back by not only Cassinova, but Ki as well and she had still managed to have one sharply clawed hand stretched toward Ekase's neck and that Tori was standing between Ekase and Reoka and it looked as if she had managed to knock Reoka's hand up just enough to get it over her head barley and kept it from connecting with Ekase's neck. Reoka snarled at the girl. "I will never forgive you; you took away everything I ever wanted! My love was ruined the day you were born!" She spat out when she managed to get Bara's hand off of her mouth for a moment before it was thrust back onto it. Reoka snarled retracting her hand from the air.

"You know damn well that Kikeoma had pure blood if not more than you." She roared at Ekase in a fit of rage. "You just need to get over how jealous you are of her, you spoiled little brat! If you ever lay so much as a finger on even one of her hairs in a harmful way I will smash you until even your spirit breaks!" she said. But all Kikeoma could do at this point was stand in shock at the situation as everyone was still being restrained. _'What is going on? Wow I guess Reoka really is strong when it takes three people to keep him from doing any harm! And exactly what does Ekase mean about my parents! She knows who they are! But what is this about harming her, something about love!'_ She sighed and went limp in Kurohyou's arms to show him she had calmed down and that she wouldn't fight. But he didn't release her and she continued to watch the scene in front of her unfold.

"Reoka calm down there is no need to get violent. We stopped anything from happening see. Sweet heart just calm down a little bit." Cassinova whispered comfortingly as he nuzzled her neck trying to get her to calm down. "Don't forget that we need her to put our marks on so we really are part of the community in the correct way." He said gently pulling on her as Ki let go and Tori reluctantly pulled away from her. She sighed and gave Ekase a nasty look before she sat down in her chair again. Ki went and picked up Kikeoma's chair as Bara and Azuki let go of Ekase. She snarled at Kikeoma and flung her fist forward at her. Kikeoma was jerked backwards and landed in a sort of dip position in Kurohyou's arms as Tori now had a hold of Ekase's fist and was twisting it.

"Ok here's the deal you are going to behave from now on and do as we say! You are out of control, and as for a human you know the rule you have to find one that is at least 20 miles away from the village and is not from this village." She said as she twisted her wrist and she kneeled to the ground and she whimpered in pain at the hands of Tori. "Now why don't you just be a good girl and behave for the rest of the night?" she said releasing the girl and straitening up dusting off her kimono. Ekase nodded and when to her corner to wait for the deciding. Kikeoma looked at Kurohyou then she smiled at him.

"Um… thank you I guess you can let me up now." She said and he nodded and lifted her up.

"You really are weak I guess, but with Reoka's help I'm sure you be ok." He said as he went and stood next to Ki waiting for the voting to happen. Kikeoma looked over to see Reoka with her eyes shut and trembling in how much effort she was using in restraining herself. She could tell that it was difficult for her not to get up and walk over and slam her fist into the girls face.

"Alright then Kikeoma if you would go back to your seat we can get started with the decision." Bara said as Kikeoma moved to her seat. Ki held it out for her and she smiled and nodded in thanks as he pushed it in for her. She sat and looked at the other two at the table. "We will now be voting to see if Kikeoma will be a part of this community." Bara announced as they all looked at her as she spoke. "She will be given her own community mark and will be taught to fight alongside the rest of us. She will be a part of the greater community of the land of the Dragon and we will all treat her with respect like we do one another. Are we ready to vote?" Bara asked looking around at each person as each in turn nodded to her telling her it was time to begin. She silently turned to each person now in turn to hear their answer.

"Yes she is a valuable asset and a good team member." Azuki said as she nodded and smiled at Kikeoma. Bara turned to Ki and he nodded and gave a small bow to Kikeoma before Bara moved on.

"I believe that Kikeoma is a good person to be on our team, and yet being a half demon is troubling. Even with training and our protection I am left to wonder if it is worth the trouble of bringing her into our community." After a slight pause in which time Tori put her fist to her chin and studied Kikeoma with a bit of curiosity. She then turned back to Bara "My vote is yes" she said nodding and then Bara continued on.

"Yes even if she is a bit weak at least she has some looks to support her cause" Kurohyou said grinning in Kikeoma's direction, but she ignored it and listened carefully to each person in turn. Bara then turned to Reoka and motioned for her to reply.

"You already know I am going to say yes" she said nodding wishing that they had not just wasted that whole ten seconds of her life that she would now never get back. She motioned to Cassinova who nodded. She then motioned to the gloomy corner or the room that anyone could tell that Ekase had taken refuge in from all the people she now deemed as traders.

"No absolutely not! I won't ever in a million years vote yes for her even if my Ronny asked me too!" she said slumping in defeat in her corner. Bara then drew her hands into herself and nodded with her arms crossed in an x across her chest. She opened them up to Kikeoma and smiled at her brightly.

"Welcome to the community Kikeoma you have been accepted!" Bara said as she moved forward and placed her hand on her forehead and a small mark appeared on her forehead. A small blue star appeared shining and then faded away slowly as she lifted her hand up to feel it. There was a warm glow that was spreading through her body and Bara smiled at her. "You are now officially a part of the community, now all you need is your mark." She said as she turned to the ominous looking corner that seemed to be dripping depression off of it. "Ekase come on now you have a lot of work to do." Bara told the girl as she went and lifted her up to her feet and guided her over to the table. She sighed and went to Cassinova.

"Fine are you ready?" Ekase asked Cassinova as she moved aside her sleeves and showed gloved hands. He nodded and undid his top removing it so that his back was exposed. She nodded and removed her gloves to expose pale hands that were slightly shining and glowing in the dim light.

"Why do you wear gloves?" Kikeoma asked her looking at the beautiful hands. She was curious because her claws seemed to be missing; in their place were regular fingernails.

"Ha as if I would expose these glories pieces of work to the harsh outside world day in and day out. I should say not considering that they are way too precious to do that." She said snidely to her. "Now if you don't mind I will be starting." She said as she placed her hands on Cassinova's back where the last mark was fading away. Her hands began to glow and a yellow was encasing the top half of his back. Ekase's breathing began to speed up and she seemed to be putting in a little effort. The glowing began to move around his back and worked up his shoulders where it touched briefly exposing two golden suns. It then went back to the middle of his back and headed up his neck it moved to his forehead where it circled for a moment before it showed a green handheld fan there. It worked its way back, now blue, to his back. It went to the old mark and seemed to scrape it away. Then it shone brightly and disappeared leaving behind a new community mark. A sword with a black blade that was glinting in the sun was there. There was a stream of water swirling around the blade heading up to the golden handle that was inlaid with a ruby at the top. It swirled around the handle and ended up splashing in the air above it looking like it was raining over the sword. Ekase took her hands and lightly pressed on his shoulders where she slid her hands down and then lifted them the suns were gone. She then moved her middle and pointer finger together to her lips and spoke in a foreign language quickly where she whipped her fingers forward and pressed them to his forehead firmly and whispered again and the green glow swirled around her fingers before slamming back into his head. He let out his air like he had been punched in the stomach and slumped in his chair falling forward. Reoka caught him and easily pulled his shirt back up over his shoulder where it hung open as he lay in her arms (just for you Reoka my friend, mistress of doom and gloom hope your reading). She pulled him back up into an upright position in his chair where he looked at her groggily.

"Thank you dear don't worry I'll be back to myself soon enough." He said just sitting as Reoka took her seat and nodded to him. Ekase moved to Reoka and Reoka loosened her kimono and exposed her shoulders to Ekase. Ekase put her hands on her back over the fading mark and a red glow began to emit from between her fingers. The glow moved and split heading to her shoulders where it touched it briefly exposing the two red suns on her shoulders. It moved back to the middle of her back where it became one again and headed up her neck. It came to her forehead and began spinning around her forehead where it then ended up shining as a golden fang set afire. It began to move to her back where it went to the old mark. It like Cassinova's seemed to be scraping away the mark and was glowing brightly now. It disappeared and what was left was a black gothic cross, with a fire snake coiling around it and coming to the top where it looked as if it where hissing. Ekase then pressed her hands on her shoulders and slid them down and took them away and the suns were gone. She moved to Reoka's head and did the same movement as she did with Cassinova where she recited her spell again. She again flicked out her fingers and the glow on her forehead swirled around Ekase's fingers and then slammed into her forehead. Kikeoma caught Reoka and swiftly pulled her kimono back up over her shoulders and sat her in her chair. Reoka nodded thanks to her sleepily to her and Kikeoma returned to her seat. Ekase wiped some sweat from her forehead and was now breathing hard. She went to Kikeoma's back and waited as she loosened her kimono as well and let her shoulders be shown. She waited as Ekase began to get ready to put her mark on her. She felt Ekase's hands on her back in the spot where her mark would be when they finished. She could feel that even though Ekase had cold hands they were very soft and very feminine. She felt as warmth began to crawl into her body and she could feel as if the glow itself was burning inside of her. She felt Ekase lift her hands and the warmth started to fade as soon as her hands left her back.

"What!" Ekase said as the glow on Kikeoma's back began to disappear from sight. She had thought she had put enough power in that one.

"Maybe you're just a bit tired doing three in one night has got to be pretty tiring." Bara said to her. "Perhaps you should rest a little."

"No I don't need to rest!" she shouted as she put her hands back on Kikeoma's back and started to concentrate again. The warmth was back and Kikeoma felt comforted by it wishing that it would not leave again. Ekase was now struggling to keep up the glow that was emitting from Kikeoma, such a shade of cobalt blue in a glow was strange to her. Having a blue glow to start out with was strange in the first place, not to mention how bright it was pulsating from her body. Kikeoma smiled because now she could feel the warmth as if it were encasing her and calming her senses. Ekase was now frowning and breathing hard keeping up the glow that Kikeoma's body was generating and trying to throw back at her in ten fold. She gave a last thrust of energy with all her might and the room broke out in a cobalt light shining so brightly everyone had to shade their eyes before they got use to it. The room seemed to dance and swirl in the light like they had entered an underwater room and in the middle at the table Kikeoma sat smiling in her own little world. She felt the warmth turn into a lukewarm in an area on her back but it stayed warm everywhere else. She waited as she felt what was happening on her body. The others looked at Kikeoma's back and saw that the blue on her back that was like what Reoka and Cassinova had, had was much darker now as it moved about. It seemed to zigzag more than Reoka's and Cassinova's had on her back and it lingered longer on her shoulders. It exposed a blue star on her left shoulder and a quarter of a silver moon on her other shoulder. The blue moved up her back and went to her neck where it became one blob again. Kikeoma felt it move up her neck and she gave a shiver of excitement, but she also noticed that it had grown colder as it moved about her body. As it got to her forehead she became dizzy and light headed she could tell there was a white and blue glow coming from her head though. They all watched as a blue moon appeared with a small shooting star passing through it. Kikeoma was now shivering because the glow was moving back down to her back and it felt like ice water was dripping in her veins and running through her body. She could then feel the mark starting to appear because of the searing pain that it was leaving behind as it began. She was now digging her nails into the table and her fangs were elongating like her transformation. Her eye began to turn blue and they could see the light pulsate three times and she was writhing in pain and she let out a howl followed by a sharp yap like a fox and then the glow suddenly shot back into her leaving behind her mark. A blue moon glowed on her back shining brightly and on either side of the full moon was a full pure white angle wing. They were lifted as if in never ending flight keeping the moon in perpetual suspension in the sky. It seemed to emit the blue glow from it even when the glow had left her body. Ekase wiped the beads of sweat from her face and placed her hands on her shoulders. She pressed firmly down exerting what little energy she had left to release them. She moved her hands away and the marks were gone. She recited her spell once more and hesitantly pressed her fingers to Kikeoma's forehead not sure what would happen with so much of her energy drained. There was a low growl from Kikeoma's throat and the glowing mark disappeared from her head, but instead of swirling around her fingers like the others had done it crept up her arm and forced its way to her head. She tried to thrash and force herself against it, but she was immobilized and couldn't do anything about the crawling glow. Kikeoma's eyes were still glowing blue, but she seemed to be sitting motionless as her blue glow swirled around Ekase. The glow of energy finally made it to Ekase's forehead and she growled at the soft touch and probing of the glow. It finally made the girls own mark appear, a swan in flight was illuminated in orange on her forehead and she felt like something awful was happening to her. She couldn't place it, but she began to grow fuzzy as well and then her eyes began to glow green in her demonic form. The glow split into two strands both attaching to the girls marks on their heads as they stayed emotionless and then the eye colors began to move. Kikeoma's blue eye color moved from her eyes to her mark and began to travel toward Ekase's mark. Ekase's eye color moved to her mark and began to move on the other strand to Kikeoma's mark. Then they all saw as Kikeoma's eyes began to glow green and Ekase's eyes turned blue. The glow twisted together and moved back down to her arm where it retreated to her fingers. It wrapped its self there before finally slamming into Kikeoma's head and leaving the girl faint like Reoka and Cassinova had been. But this time Ekase caught Kikeoma as she fell forward and placed her kimono on her and sat her up right. "I don't need to be scolded for letting you bump you head especially not by him." she said sourly to Kikeoma before turning away. "Bara what just happened there? I black out for a bit." She said crossing her arms and looking at the rabbit.

"Well turns out that the Ceremony of the Canines didn't quite go as we planned." She said to her "How are you feeling? Any weakness?" she asked checking her over once.

"Actually no its weird I feel like I've gained all my energy back for some reason." She said twirling around. "What exactly happened?" she said turning to each person in turn.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think…" Tori began but frowned at Ekase while looking very worried.

"Well spit it out already!" she said to her tapping her foot in impatience.

"I think she switched with you." Tori said to her to which she received a confused look. "I think she gave you her half demon power and somehow managed to take your full demon power. Something must have been laying dormant in her and you triggered it." She said continuing to think. "Plus that was an un-ordinarily extraordinary glow she produced." She continued to a stunned group whose eyes all fell upon a dozing figure.

"So you're saying she took my powers!" Ekase screeched at Tori turning to the resting figure of Kikeoma. "Give them back right now you low down dirty thief! You took away my power! I'm going to kill you!" she said grabbing the front of the sleepy girl's kimono and balling up her fist. She snarled at the girl and raised her fist.

"Ekase!" Tori said in a commanding voice that stopped her and made her look over at Tori.

"What?" she said still holding Kikeoma by the front of her kimono.

"There are rules she is now under. No fighting between community members unless in training or they have gotten special permission on request from Sia or one of the other head leaders." She said to her watching her carefully.

"Oh I'll train her really well." She said throwing Kikeoma back into her chair. "Anyway can't you grant me permission? Your head of this clan!" she said to her.

"I can, but I will do no such thing. Kikeoma has a battle coming up in a couple of days as it is and she needs to train with Reoka." Tori said looking at the almost asleep girl in the chair. She walked to Reoka and looked at her. "It's as I thought give her another hour and she will be back to herself again."

"Hey we still have to discus my issue here!" Ekase began to wine as Tori. "She took my demonic powers! There has to be some kind of rule against that!" she said pointing at Kikeoma wanting to inflict at least some kind of punishment on her.

"Well I don't think this has ever happened before so I can't say that there are any rules in place right now. But we are done with this conversation for right now." She said motioning to Ki and Kurohyou who stepped forward to her. She nodded and she picked up Reoka as Kurohyou picked up Cassinova and Ki picked up Cassinova. She turned to the door where Ekase was blocking it with her arms crossed and her face set in a stubborn frown. "I said were done; now move out of the way." Tori said heading forward holding Reoka and speaking to Kurohyou as she went to the door. "You can follow me to Reoka's house and Ki you know where Kikeoma's house is you should bring her there and we will come as soon as we can. We will have to check and see if she has taken any actual damage or if her energy was just drained." She opened the door and took a step out into the darkness of the night where the light from the moon could be seen. She took four steps before a demon materialized out of the darkness in front of Tori. She sighed and looked perturbed as she tried to sidestep the wolf demon. "We don't have time for this right now." Tori said still holding Reoka who was almost asleep now.

"What do you want fleabag?" she said quietly from Tori's arms as she looked at him. He smiled at how weak she looked and then turned his attention to Ki who was holding Kikeoma. He looked at Tori and nodded toward Ki and the silver haired girl who was lying in his arms.

"I think I can take her home for you it only seems fit anyway seeing as the circumstances are right now." He said and Tori closed her eyes for a minute thinking. Then she deflated a bit and turned towards Ki.

"You go with him. Give him the girl and keep an eye on her who knows what kind of changes these three might go through now." She said as Rontu moved to Ki and took Kikeoma into his arms tenderly as he cradled her close to his chest. She seemed to react to his warmth cuddling in close to his chest. Tori looked at Ki and they nodded silently to each other as she and Kurohyou took off with Reoka and Cassinova to bring them to there house. Rontu turned and Ki followed as they took off into the black night running swiftly and soundlessly through the streets there feet barely touching the ground as they headed toward the small area where Kikeoma's home was. He ran as Ki kept his golden eyes on the girl in his arms as the wind whipped her hair around her face and she seemed to curl into the heat of Rontu even more. They entered the area she lived in and found with surprise that there was a barrier set up that they could smell and they sense her ring of demonic power that had been set up around her area. They both looked at the now sleeping girl as they continued toward the house wondering how she came to posses so much power being such a young demon. She was probably more powerful than a few demons with a hundred years experience on her, but then again so did Reoka so maybe it was something about their heritage. They walked to the door of her home and Rontu looked at Ki waiting for him to open the door. Ki stepped to the door and took hold of the shiny black metal handle and turned it. He swung the door open and Rontu stepped into the house and looked around for some kind of light source. He saw four black lanterns hanging off the wall. There was a candle on a table that was up against a wall to the left of the door.

"See if there are any matches next to the candle. If there are start the candle and light the lamps hanging off the walls." He said looking around the room and seeing that there was a large pure white couch in the middle of it. "That's got to be hard to keep clean" he mumbled as he walked over to it. He laid her on the couch taking a couple of silver colored pillows under her head as he looked around the room. There were three doors that led off the room; he guessed a bathroom a master bed room and probably a guest room. There was a small round wooden table in front of the couch and two chairs on either side about four feet from the table so that the couch and chairs made a small circle with spaces between them around the table. The two chairs looked very plush and the fabric was silver and navy blue and each had one small white pillow laying on it. He looked over to Ki who had finished with the lanterns at this point and was coming to the couch to check and see if there was any change in Kikeoma. As he got to the couch Rontu noticed that he was listening for noise and then realized that he was trying to figure out if there were any other demons around the house. He nodded and then began to talk to Ki "She is now part of your community so attacking her wouldn't be a good idea for any other demons lurking around here, plus the amount of demonic power she is releasing around the house would scare any of the weaker ones away. I'm surprised that she is even able to move with so much demonic power being used like that." He said looking at her and moving some of her hair off her face as she slept peacefully. "But I will say that this is not what I expected when I came to check her out and see what I was getting into. So much power in a seemingly fragile body." He said as there was a knock on the door and Ki looked over and Rontu crouched reading himself in case there was a fight. Ki went to the door and placed his hand on it before he nodded to Rontu and opened the door. Rontu relaxed as Bara strolled into the room she had already changed out of the ceremonial kimono she had worn for the ceremony and now wore a dark navy blue one that was plain and tied with a black belt. Her hair was in a professional looking bun on top of her head and there was a black pair of chopsticks sticking out of it in the same direction. She went to Kikeoma and felt her head before looking at Rontu with a scowl and stood facing him. "What?" he said looking confused at the little rabbit demon.

"Did you not even bother to check her temperature when you got here? She is extremely weak right now and prone to sickness that even humans can get!" she scolded him as she went and got a cloth from the counter and ran some cold water over it till it was dripping the cool looking liquid from it. She rung it out over the sink and then turned quickly over it to see Rontu looking worried over Kikeoma as he felt her forehead. "Stop worrying now I got it before there was any damage done. It's just a small fever nothing to get anxious over." _So he seems to actually have developed some feelings toward her. I suppose in a situation like this it was bound to happen. _She moved forward to his side and placed the cloth on her forehead while feeling she flushed cheeks. "Reoka has had quite a… dramatic change with her hair. So I think that Kikeoma may also have some sort of physical change with her hair color." She said to Rontu watching him out of the corner of her eye. She smiled when she saw he wasn't too concerned with it.

"What was the change?" He asked her as he continued to admire Kikeoma's beauty and how she seemed so feminine when she was sleeping and wasn't being aggravated and threatening to fight with people.

"Her hair changed it's now a sliver but her stripes are still there so I'm thinking that it's only a color change." She said to him as he held some of Kikeoma's silver hair in his hand.

"It doesn't matter. She wouldn't be any more suited to me even if her hair was a different color." He said as he pulled his fingers through her silky locks still thinking.

"But how are you planning on getting her love in return. Just because she is betrothed to you doesn't mean that she will love you in return" she said now turning her head to him. _I'm well aware of that. That will be the trickiest part of all I have to play my cards right even one misplaced move could end my chances._

**Reoka: Haha see I told you, you can't leave us!**

**Inu: that's because you printed the stupid fic and glued it to me!**

**Reoka: and if I did?**

**Me: Well done, well done**

**Inu: I don't care what you say I want you to give me a bigger part or I will walk away with this stupid script!**

**Me, Reoka, Kikeoma: No way you can't do that what would our story do without you!**

**Inu: Not my problem**

**Kagome: Inuyasha SIT! So Kikeoma I did not see this coming at all!**

**Reoka: I know I must give you props for this twist!**

**Me: Awwww thanks I just had a spur of the moment idea for a small twist**

**Kikeoma: What are you guys talking about!**

**Kagome: That Rontu is *Me and Reoka pounce on her and cover her mouth* mhmm betmromthem**

**Kikeoma: WHAT IS SHE SAYING! WHAT are you hiding from me!**

**Me and Reoka: Nothing! *Rontu runs in with a bunch of roses and a sapphire pair of earrings***

**Rontu: For you! *Kneels down in front of Kikeoma! She blushes and then grits her teeth***

**Kikeoma: AWAY NOW!**

**Reoka: Yeah fleabag get out of here!**

**Rontu: But I… hu fine *sighs and walks away with his tail dragging on the grown* **

**Kikeoma: Well now that we managed to keep Inuyasha in line and we ran off that wolf we hope you'll continue to read! See you next time!**


End file.
